


Did that really just happen?

by MagicalMuggle3791



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMuggle3791/pseuds/MagicalMuggle3791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, an overworked professor meets a random stranger on the tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did that really just happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I don't know what possessed me to write it let alone post it, but here it is. I've thought about more that could go in this verse, but I don't know if I'll actually write it. So yeah. Enjoy.

Golden light filtered through the open blinds and into the cramped office, shining onto the cluttered desk and poster-filled walls. Specks of dust floated about the room, playing and swirling in the sunlight. A small beam shone across Merlin’s furrowed brow.  Only the tapping of the keyboard and the creak of the chair dared break the silence that permeated the room.  A shuffle. A sigh. He really had been at this too long. A walk in the park would be lovely. Merlin glanced out the window and startled at the sight of the sun.  _When did it stop raining?_  Merlin shook his head.  _Focus_. Merlin tapped away fervently. The golden light slowly faded into twilight and shadows began to lengthen and cover the room.

Merlin stared intently at the screen, willing the words to spill forth faster. His editor had been pestering him for his next draft for the past two weeks, but he had discovered a gap in his argument, so he had had to rewrite and entire chapter, which then threw off his subsequent chapters, and it had turned out into a bit of a mess. Because of his mishap, Merlin had taken up camp at his office at the King’s College, and had only left to use the loo and restock on tea and granola bars.

 He sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands. As much as he loved being a professor and conducting research and writing about said research, Merlin sometimes hated that he had to keep publishing articles and books if he wanted to earn his keep at King’s College. Merlin’s slender fingers message his temples, trying to rub out the ache that had taken root. Statistics and medieval facts jumbled together, sending jolts of pain throughout his head. His head hadn’t felt like this since his last night out with Will. Shit, Will.  His mate was probably pissed at him for not getting home this week. Merlin tried not to think about the state of his apartment. God knows what Will had done to the place for the past week. Merlin shuddered at the mess that he inevitably would have to clean.  Merlin took a deep swig of his tea, trying to dispel the headache. Tea always made things better. The words on his mug “Keep Calm and Call Mom” glared at him, reminding of his other remiss duties.  When was the last time he called Mum? Hm. He really should do that soon. He was a terrible son. Merlin quickly checked his phone and discovered that his mum had indeed left two new voicemails.  Three text messages were from Will.    


 _U comin home soon? Want to pick up Thai?_ __  
Em, get ur scrawny arse home. Its doctor who tonight.  
If you aren't here soon I will drag your workaholic arse out of there. 

  
The last one had been sent at 8. Merlin warily looked at the clock and then winced.  Will wasn't one to make idle threats, and it was getting close to 9. Merlin quickly tapped out a ‘be there soon’.

Merlin saved his doc on his laptop and then backed it up on a thumb drive before jamming it and the rest of his books and papers into his red backpack. Throwing on his sweatshirt, he hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and hurried out the door.

  
ooOOoo

The warmth of the sun had long dissipated by the time Merlin stepped outside. Merlin shivered and hunched into himself. Merlin deftly avoided the stressed teenagers and headed toward the tube. He didn’t feel like getting stopped and having to put on his friendly work persona at the moment. He just wanted to have some Thai and to sink into his comfy bed. Sleep sounded heavenly.  At almost 30, Merlin still looked disappointingly like a uni student--if not a fresher. He was slender without being gangly (which couldn't be said of him when he was a fresher. At 18 he was all limbs). Now, Merlin had added some muscles to his frame, but it was hidden in his ill-fittined clothes. He typically wore jeans and a button down and a blazer along with his ever present converses ( _You are not the Doctor, Ems._ Oh, Fuck off Will! _)._ However his present haphazard appearance resembled the stressed out _fuckme why did I not do any work until finals week_ students that filled the campus. Some of which students could be found heading to the library or to the nearby bars. Usually he was exasperated when people guessed him as a uni student, but for once he was glad he blended in. 

Grumbling Merlin worked his way through the train and sank into an empty seat. The car had only a few occupants. Merlin hugged his bag to his chest and rested his head against the back of his seat. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep. He was in London; it wasn’t safe to sleep in public. Merlin remembered his mum's lectures on taking care of himself and being careful. What if someone surprises him in his sleep and and _something_ happens? Despite these worrisome thoughts, Merlin’s heavy eyes refused to stay open, and he quickly conceded defeat.

ooOOoo

A cough woke him up. Merlin startled and just as quickly stamped down on the coiled warmth ready to spring out. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and glanced around. His magic drifted slowly out, seeking something. He felt a tug. Merlin clamped down, squeezing his eyes shut. Not in public. Yes, magic was accepted in England, but not really. Magic users were still not trusted, and he didn’t need to bring attention to himself. Merlin slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.

Merlin’s eyes landed on a man sitting across from him. His hoodie was pulled up, covering to what looked like soft hair made out of sunshine. Merlin wondered if it were soft. Could sunshine be soft? What would it feel like to run his hands through it? It really was too bad that the man was wearing sunglasses. He bet the man had gorgeous eyes. His everything else was gorgeous. The sweatshirt and jeans were clearly covering a fit body. Merlin kind of wanted to lick the man’s jawline—or what he could see of it-- and ---

“Um, excuse me but could you perhaps stop staring at me. I’m a bit unnerved,“ the Sun God said, jerking Merlin from his wandering thoughts.

“Hm?” Merlin remarked intelligently. “Staring? Me? No, I wasn’t staring. Well, I was, but not at you. I kind of was zoned out and just staring in your general directions. But I wasn’t, you know, staring _at you_ at you just…at you.” Merlin blushed and looked down. This is why he didn’t talk to people he didn’t know. His friends could find him amusing or endearing, but Merlin doubted this man would appreciate Merlin’s charm.

The man let out a snort and his mouth twitched into a small smile. “Really…” He drags out. “

“Yes, I was daydreaming about about, um, sunshine. Yes, sunshine, and I was trying to remember what the sun actually looks like because of not, erm, seen it recently.”

“Did your dream have rainbows and prancing unicorns and dragons as well?” The man said, sounding quite amused.

“Maybe, but that is on a need to know basis and only some people are allowed into my fantasyland.” Merlin’s eyes bulged, and the man began to chuckle. “Not _fantasy_ fantasy land, oh bugger.”

Merlin watched as Sun God threw his head back and let out a huge guffaw. Merlin looked longingly at the line of his throat before looking away. He didn’t want the man to catch him staring. Again. Finally the man composed himself and gave Merlin a look. Merlin wished he could properly see his eyes through the lenses. Even still, the look warmed Merlin and made him blush.

“There’s something about you…um,” Sun God paused.

“Merlin,” Merlin said helpfully. “Professor Merlin Emrys.”

“Professor?” He queried, sounding doubtful.

“Yes!” Merlin crossed his arms at the man’s doubt. “I teach history, and I’ve written quite extensively on…um, er magic and dragons, and um, well, its origins and, well, history,” Merlin finished lamely. “It’s a bit of a controversial topic, but one that needs to be addressed. Just because the King doesn’t look kindly on magic for some stupid and illogical reason doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist and hasn’t been a useful tool in the past. The King’s displeasure on anything magical doesn’t mean that we should just ignore it and be ignorant because nothing good ever comes from ignorance. Not that I’m speaking ill of the King, or well, um.” Merlin blushed again and looked down at his bag. Cautiously he looks up from his lashes to see the man’s response. Merlin’s usually not that vocal with people outside of, well, Will, Gwen, and his mum really. It wasn’t like Merlin was shy, but yes, he could be.

The man looked at Merlin a bit stunned. He stared a little at Merlin before blushing himself. “I agree. Ignorance is never a solution. I’ve never heard it quite like that, but hm.” He looked hard at Merlin again before a station was called overhead. “This is my stop, but um, here.” The man quickly took out what looked like a business card of somewhat. “This is my number and email. Um, text me sometime.” The man blushed again and hurried off the tube.

Merlin sat back flabbergasted. Then looked down at the card in his hand. He couldn’t stop the grin that came out when saw the name written on the card: Arthur. Of course the Sun God’s name was Arthur. 


	2. Sunshine and Stars on the Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's POV of Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not British and this is not betaed, so be warned. I'm sure there are mistakes in here.

Arthur had been so tired. Of all of it. His father most of all. What was the point of trying when it felt like he could never actually _do_ anything. He was just trapped in this stagnant mess with no way out—not an honorable way at least--and, he didn’t want out.  He just wanted to be useful to his people. To fight for something right. His father was stuck in the middle ages in his way of thinking and thought any form of progress was treason. Arthur didn’t want to think of his dad as a tyrant, but he wasn’t holding very many charitable thoughts about him at the moment.

 

His father had just shut down another one of his proposals. He had barely even glanced at it. After all of the research and interviews, and it had all come to nothing. Arthur sighed. He used to never be this morose. He missed his uni days with a vengeance. Arthur trudged down the stairs to the tube, covertly looking around to make sure no one was following him. He calmly bought a ticket, trying to look like he did this every day. At least he didn’t pull a Mr. Weasley.

 

Arthur collapsed into his seat and stared at his hands, trying to find a way to fix his life. He just needed a better way to confront his father. He couldn’t be abrupt or straightforward like he was when he came out. God, and what a mess that had been.

 

_‘Father,’ Arthur called softly while knocking on the office door. ‘May I come in?’_

_‘Quickly, Arthur, I’m working on important stuff in here.’_

_‘It is important.’ Arthur stepped into the room and took a deep breath. This was it. ‘I just needed you to know father that I am bisexual, heavily leaning toward the gay side, in fact, and I think the legislation on gay marriage was wonderful, and I look forward to how –‘ Arthur stopped at his father’s stern glare._

_‘No.’_

_‘Erm, what?’_

_‘You can’t be. I won’t allow it.’_

_‘How can you not allow it? It’s what I am! You can’t control it! It’s not like I can stop it! I like blokes and dick!’ Arthur shouted crassly, succeeding in trying to shock and appall his father._

_‘Get out, Arthur. Think about what you’ve said and come to your senses. How can our line go on if you’re…that.” Arthur looked forlornly at his father and his shoulders drooped._

_‘Yes, father, but I don’t think anything will change.’ Arthur spared one more glance at his father’s enraged face, which had actually begun to soften, if only slightly, and Arthur felt bad for putting more weight on his father’s shoulders. What had he been thinking? Of course he couldn’t be like everyone else._

 

 That, of course hadn’t been the end of the discussion, but being straight with his father didn’t work-- no pun intended.  He would need to…need to…A flash of messy dark hair caught Arthur’s eye. He let out a small gasp at the vision in front of him. He looked like an elf right out of Rivendell: tall, slender and his cheekbones. The light was kicking right off of them. The man, however, seemed exhausted. He had dark shadows under his eyes, which were blinking slowly. The man settled himself into a seat and promptly fell asleep, which wasn’t really safe at all. What if Arthur were a thief? He could take advantage of the lovely fellow. Arthur decided that he would watch over him. He didn’t have anything else to do. Plus, he could stare without being noticed. God, he was gorgeous. 

 

A couple of kids came in at the next stop and Arthur channeled Perceval and glared at them until they settled on the far side of the car. Arthur smiled to himself. Success. This guard duty business was easy peasy. He tried not to think about the fact that Perceval, his own body guard, was probably going ape shit at the moment. One of the boys coughed, drawing Arthur’s gaze. When he looked back, the dark beauty was staring at him. Arthur looked back, staring into his clear blue eyes. They weren’t quite like the color of the sky. His eyes were too alive for that. They were the color of the deep blue before a storm, but with an extra sparkle. They were like stars he decided. They twinkled and danced. He spotted gold around the irises, making Arthur think more of a twilight sky.  Arthur mentally shook himself. _Stop it. Don’t look._ He looked again, and Dark Elfin beauty was still staring. Arthur was glad of his own shades.

 

“Um, excuse me but could you perhaps stop staring at me. I’m a bit unnerved,” Arthur said. Not quite the opening line he usually went for. Stupid.

 

“Hm? Staring? Me? No, I wasn’t staring. Well, I was, but not at you. I kind of was zoned out and just staring in your general directions. But I wasn’t, you know, staring _at you_ at you just…at you.” The man blushed prettily. He looked so fucking endearing. Arthur smiled softly.

 “Really…”

“Yes, I was daydreaming about about, um, sunshine. Yes, sunshine, and I was trying to remember what the sun actually looks like because of not, erm, seen it recently.”

“Did your dream have rainbows and prancing unicorns and dragons as well?”

“Maybe, but that is on a need to know basis and only some people are allowed into my fantasyland.” Arthur chuckled as the man’s eyes bulged.  He knew what he would do in his fantasyland if this bloke was in it. What he would do later in his own actually.   “Not _fantasy_ fantasy land, oh bugger.”

Arthur couldn’t contain the laugh that was building up. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a real belly laugh. It felt really good. There was something about this adorable man.

“There’s something about you…um,” Arthur began, fishing for the man’s name.  

“Merlin,” Merlin said helpfully. “Professor Merlin Emrys.”

“Professor?” He asked. Merlin looked more like a student than professor.

“Yes!” Merlin exclaimed, indignant.  “I teach history, and I’ve written quite extensively on…um, er magic and dragons, and um, well, its origins and, well, history. It’s a bit of a controversial topic, but one that needs to be addressed. Just because the King doesn’t look kindly on magic for some stupid and illogical reason doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist and hasn’t been a useful tool in the past. The King’s displeasure on anything magical doesn’t mean that we should just ignore it and be ignorant because nothing good ever comes from ignorance. Not that I’m speaking ill of the King, or well, um.” Merlin blushed again and looked down at his bag.

Arthur looked at Merlin, stunned that someone else shared his thoughts on the matter. This was exactly what he needed to hear. He wasn’t the only one who thought his father was being ignorant and, well, stupid because of some fear or hatred of magic that he’d had for as long as Arthur could remember. God, this wonderful man. Arthur realized that he had been staring, and blushed, looking down at his hands.

 “I agree. Ignorance is never a solution. I’ve never heard it quite like that, but hm.” He looked hard at Merlin again before a station was called overhead. “This is my stop, but um, here.” Arthur quickly took out one of the cards he usually gave to friends; ignoring Perceval’s voice in his head that told him this was stupid. “This is my number and email. Um, text me sometime.”  Arthur blushed again before hurrying off of the tube and towards the direction of Clarence House.  


	3. Texting Flirtationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin agonizes on what to text Arthur

Merlin traced the name on the card again. The card was simple with just the name in a clear, bold type face, centered, and the phone number below it in a smaller type. It also had a gold embossed border and a white dragon stamped in a corner. Merlin had missed the dragon at first, but once he saw it, he thought that it had looked vaguely familiar. 

 

There was no last name on the card, which Merlin found a bit unusual, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be much bothered by it. In fact, he quite liked the look of the card. It was bold and elegant, much like the man from the tube. Even huddled in a sweatshirt and worn jeans, the man had emitted a certain presence. Merlin remembered the shining gold hair peeking from the man’s hoodie and despaired that he never saw Sun God’s eyes.

  

He took out his phone and then looked at the number on the card. He really did have a lot of things to do. Kind of. He had his research. He sighed, put his phone away, and cursed his shyness. Put him front of a room full of students, and he could ramble about any topic all day (well, mostly any topic). Ask him to write a paper and argue his thesis. Okay. Cool. But to talk to a cute boy-a gorgeous specimen of man? Merlin sighed again. He failed at life. Clearly the man had been interested. There was proof in his hands. Why was this so hard? He was not a teenage girl fluttering over his first crush. He’d had a boyfriend before.  One. Years ago. Merlin quickly decided not to go down that road. Those thoughts only led to bleaker thoughts. Merlin rubbed at an ache in his chest. God, he was such a  _girl._  

 

Will crashed into the apartment, startling Merlin out of his reverie. Merlin definitely did not let out a squeak. Nor did he try to hide Arthur's card.

 

"What a fuckin' plonker! He has no idea what he's doing and it's driving bat shit insane! I told him--I fucking told him what would happen if we --" Will cut off his sure to be spectacular rant as he took a look at Merlin.

 

 Will eyed him suspiciously, taking in Merlin's wide eyed innocent look. His gaze went to Merlin's hand which was draped a bit too casually over his knee where a bit of white paper showed underneath.

"Oh, Jesus, Ems. Are you still pining? Just call the bloke already,” Will said. Merlin spluttered.

“Pining! There has been no pining. Who would I be pining over? I’ve been studiously thinking contemplative thoughts about…serious..um, er, magical issues. For my paper. That I’m writing. Right now.” Merlin looked around for his laptop to make his story seem a bit more feasible. Will looked on with an amused smile, all trace of his anger gone.

“Ems, you little ray of sunshine and cuddles, are a pathetic liar. Fuck knows why you even try.“ Merlin scowled as Will plopped onto the couch, turning so that his legs spread across Merlin’s lap. Merlin shoved Will’s legs off of him only to have them replaced immediately, trapping Merlin in place.  “Merlin, seriously. Just call the Tube Guy up. It’s been what, 3 days?”

“His name is Arthur, and I just, I, what if he doesn’t remember me or what if he regretted giving it to me right away?”

“That’s a chance we all have to make at some point. Don’t overthink it.  Here, just, text him. I’ll do it for you.” Will lunged, grabbed Merlin’s phone and the card right out of Merlin’s hand in a practiced swoop, and danced to the other side of the room. Merlin starred in horror for a second before scattering after him.

“Will! No. Please.” Will paid him no heed as he continued to evade and type. Merlin, desperate, tackled Will and wrestled him for the phone.

“Em, get off-“

“Ow, Will! That was my—oof”

Merlin’s magic stung Will’s hand, making him drop the phone.

“Fuck, Merlin!”

 Merlin’s hand closed around his phone and he scrambled away from Will.

 

_Hey Sexy. Are you tired?  Cuz you've been runnin through my mind allllllll dayyyyyy dksfj_

 

Merlin stared at the sent message in horror and looked up at Will who was grinning triumphantly. He waggled his fingers.

“I’m a texting fiend, my friend. You know you can’t stop this.” Will grin widened even more at Merlin’s expression before breaking up into giggles.

Merlin groaned and face planted into the coach.

“I hate you. I hate my life. I hate—“

Merlin’s phone pinged and his head shot up.

 

ooOOoo

 

After having deftly grabbing his phone and fleeing the room, Merlin was once again sitting and staring at his phone.

_Who is this? How did you get my number?_

The wind blew through his light sweater, making him shiver and regret not grabbing his jacket as he raced away from Will.  Merlin took a deep breath and started to compose a return message. As much as he was mad at Will for forcing his hand, he wasn’t really that mad. He knew he had a problem with the whole, getting out there thing. Adventure was out there, but out there could be scary, especially on your own. Merlin tried to put on his professional mask. It always helped when he had to be outgoing and personable. He’d just put on that persona. He could be confident, sexy, and flirty. Definitely. Game on. Starting now.

 

  _This is Merlin. We met on the tube._

Well, that wasn’t so hard. Texting was such a cinch. Why had he been angsting? Ptsh.

 

_Ping._

 

 Merlin squeaked in a manly fashion. Never had his Zelda ringtone sounded more appropriate. It really was like his phone was opening a treasure. Gah.

 

_Um, Well. I was tired the other day ;)_

_Oh, and thank you for fixing my phone._  

**Huh?**

**** _It didn't have your number in it. ;)_

Merlin gaped at his phone. Two winky faces! Arthur was flirting with him, and he hadn’t been offended by Will’s idiotic pick up line! He should actually apologize for that. 

  **Well, I'm glad to have been of service :) But i have to be honest. I didn't actually text you. It was my mate Will. He kind of stole my phone.**

_Oh._

 

Oh no, was that a bad ‘oh’. Maybe he should have just taken credit for the initial text. Maybe Arthur liked forward men, but Merlin didn’t do forward very well. Alright, he would just need to channel Will. God, Merlin never thought he’d think that. Merlin smiled at a pickup line he had heard from Will lately and decided to send it on.

  **I have much smoother pick-up lines. i like to make lists and rank them adn on a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9. im the 1 you need.**

 

 Merlin crossed his fingers, and waited for Arthur’s response.

_lol, well. Yes that was the definiton of smooth if a bit ridiculous._

  **You love the ridiculous**

**** _i seem to ahve grown a bit fond of it. Actually, this tie next year, let's be laughing together._

**Damn, that was smooth.**

Merlin struggled with what to write next. How did one impress guys, like a dateable, shaggable guy? Merlin was saved from having to think of something clever to say by Arthur.

_Seriously though, i wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our           conversation the other day on the tube. you brightened by day actually. So, thank you._

Merlin’s breath caught in his throat, and a smile burst out onto his face. His heart was being fluttery and girly and he didn’t care a whit.

**:) No problem. My mate Will says it's what I'm best at. I htink it's my mouth and the ridiculousneses that comes out of it.  
**

 

Merlin read what he had written and groaned. How does one unsend a text? He did not just put re _dick_ ulous, mouth and come into one sentence. What kind of Freudian slip was that? Ohmygod.

 

             _If i could reach out and hold a star for everytime youve made me   smile, I'd hold the sky in the palm of my hand._

_I like your ridiculousness._

_And your mouth. It is particularly lovely._

Merlin groaned and shifted on the bench he was sitting at. Don’t think about your mouth and Arthur and on Arthur and no. Don’t do it. He glanced at his lap in betrayal. God, he didn’t even _know_ anything about Arthur besides he was gorgeous, funny, and well. He seemed lovely. Will would tell him to go for it, but Merlin hesitated.  He quickly typed out a message and sent it.

  **Thanks? But, um, I don't even know what you do for a living or wher eyou live or well, anything, but your name. you could be a murderer.**

_Really, Merlin?_

**Creepy guy on the tube gives me his number and well this isn't the traditional way to pick a date, eh?**

_Creepy guy?! You were the one staring! And actually, it is the best way. I'm being very mysterious. Guys love the mysterious._

_I work in interational relations. Policitcs. That type of thing. Nothing very interesting._

_**Oh, that's cool. Not so creepy then. Unless the international rel is a creepy euphemism for working in international slave trade, which i don't know why it would but it could be. my mate said that the magical slave trade has become a  bit of a problem.**             _

 Between Will and his mom, the magical slave trade was something that Merlin heard a lot about. As much as Britain despised magic and slavery, there seemed to be a lot of the both, especially combined. Not that the general public knew that of course. But Merlin had to _be careful_.    

Not that Merlin actually thought Arthur was into that, but he was having fun.

_What? That's where your brained jumped to? magical sex slaves?!_

**_i don't know what goes through the mind of a sexual predator._ **

_Your'e an odd duck Merls._

**Merls?**

  _Yeah, is that not okay? Friends have nicknames, yeah?_

Merlin smiled softly at his phone and his belly fluttered again.

  **Yeah, so do I get to call you Art? ARty? Sunshine?**

_lol,  
_

_Shit, Merls. I've g2g. I'll call later x_

Merlin stared at the x and then proceeded to jump up and dance around in a very manly and mature fashion.

 

He now was in a texting flirtationship!


	4. In Comes Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Arthur talk about boys.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Hm.” Arthur glanced up from his phone where he’d been tapping out a response to Merlin’s latest question.  They’d been playing an ongoing game of 20 questions, which had turned into a game of Questions Away! He’s learned that Merlin worked at King’s College, lived with his mate Will, who apparently was thinking about moving in with his girlfriend and Merlin was happy for them, really. Merlin also didn’t like milk or fish and we was allergic to an assortment of food items. Arthur made sure to make a list so that he would remember that in future. In turn, he’d told Merlin that his favorite color was red, he liked to go running, play football, and  fence, he had a horse named Llameri whom he adored, and that he had a strained relationship with his father. No mention was made about Arthur’s job or that he was actually the Princeo f Wales. He didn’t want to scare him away, but Arthur was beginning to feel guilty about the omission.

Merlin’s latest question had stumped him, or, well, his latest request.

_What color are your eyes? Actually, just send me a pic of you. I doubt you could probably describe them properly._

He had already sent _They’re blue, Idiot. How could I not describe them right?_ But did he dare send Merlin a selfie?

“Arthur!” Morgana’s voiced lashed though his thoughts.

“Yes, dearest sister?”

“Tell me about him.”

“Wha-“

 I can’t believe you thought you could keep this a secret from me. Your hand has been glued to your phone for weeks now. Your smiling more too, which is lovely, Arthur, but it is getting a bit disturbing. Uther is going to notice, and I won’t be there to back you up because you’ve not told me a thing. However, if you spill, I promise to help, and you know that’s generous of me. I’d rather not deal with Uther, “Morgana spoke quickly and assuredly, not letting Arthur interrupt. “I’m your favorite sister, you must speak to me about these things.” Arthur looked at her skeptically.

“You’re my only sister.”

“I’m glad you agree then. So, spill.” Morgana sat down, pulling her legs up onto the oversized chair. She radiated excitement, but still looked calm and in control. Arthur envied that trait. Hiding emotions was something you learned to do when growing up with Uther—and the whole world watching, but Morgana could emote and still look regal.

“I don’t want to talk boys with you, Morgs.” Morgana glared. Arthur folded.

“His name is Merlin.” Morgana smiled in triumph. “I met him on the tube, and we’ve been texting. That’s it.” Arthur gave her a hesitant smile. “I like him.”

Morgana cooed. “Oh, baby brother. Look how much you’ve come. I still remember the first time I caught you wa—“

“I thought we agreed to never bring that up again and that it had scarred us both for life?” Arthur interrupted, going red.

“--nking, and now you’re actually talking to boys. Have you sexted yet?”

“Morgana! I’m not talking about it! I’m almost 30. Have your own sex life. You don’t need to hear about mine. ”

“I think the point, Arthur, is that’d you’ve not had sex for quite a while. I’m sure this thing with Merlin will work wonders for you. It clearly already has.”

Arthur put his head in his hands. “I can’t even bring myself to send him a selfie.”

Morgana paused, confused. “What? Why would he need a picture of you? Just tell him to Google it.” Morgana smirked, “Or does he want a sexy picture that he can—“

“No! No, he um, um, doesn’tknowi’mtheprinceofwales so I’m afraid to send a picture.” Arthur mumbled, staring at his shoes. They were quite fascinating actually. Hm, looks like they could be polished though. He’d have to get George to do that for him.

“Excuse me, did you just say that he doesn’t know who you are? I thought you said you’d met him. He has your super-secret private number.”

“Well, yes, I’ve met him, but I, well. Do you remember last month when I ducked my guards and father was pissed I missed a meeting with the Mercian delegates? I snuck out by wearing my grungiest clothes and glasses. Merlin didn’t recognize me. Plus, he was a bit dead on his feet. He’d been working on his paper, see, oh, um. He’s a professor and is..well, you don’t need to know that,” Arthur rambled. Why couldn’t he shut up? “And we started talking on the tube and he was funny, so I  just kind of, um, gave him my card and told him to text me, and he did, so yeah. We’ve been talking.”

Morgana shook her head at him. “You sad, sad man. You have to tell him. Your occupation, your status is kind of a big deal. The longer you put off telling him, the more hurt he’ll be.”

Arthur groaned. “I know.”

“Just tell him quickly. It’ll be like pulling off a Band-Aid.”

“but that still hurts.”

“You made the mess. Clean it up, and tell him. You’ll be happier.”

“What if he hates me?” Arthur asked, his voice small. Morgana’s look softened.

“Oh, hunny, then he doesn’t deserve you, but you’re doing him an injustice right now, so be a big boy.” Morgana rose gracefully from her chair and left the room.

Arthur stared at his phone again. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He quickly typed a new response and pressed send.

_We need to talk in person. When and where can we meet?_


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the Prince of Wales

Merlin nervously chewed on his fingernail as he waited for Arthur. Talking could be a good thing. It could lead to further things in their relationship that would lead to pleasant nonverbal things. Talking could also mean bad things, but if Arthur wanted to break it off (were they even ‘on?’), well he could always do that over the phone. They didn’t have to meet for that. It had to be a good talk.

Merlin felt like he was waiting to get picked up for his first date. Not that that would be far off the mark. Merlin can’t remember his only boyfriend ever taking him anywhere, but then, his boyfriend had been a closeted, only experimenting, emotionally abusive ass.

Merlin walked to the mirror and tried to flatten his hair again. He despaired at the tufts sticking up. He leaned closer, checking his face for any zits. He had always heard that acne went away after your teenage years. Well, whoever had said that was full of shit. Merlin still suffered from breakouts every now and then, especially when he was under stress. Not that he was stressed at the moment and they would magically appear, but, well, who knew with his magic. His magic had actually been behaving lately, and it had been almost purring with contentment, which was weird. If he messes it up with Arthur, Merlin wouldn’t be surprised if his magic took revenge on himself. It was traitorous like that sometimes.

He remembered the time when he was 16 and had gotten into a huge argument with his mother. He can’t recall what it was about, but clearly Merlin’s magic took his mum’s side. Merlin had never been clumsier—his magic kept tripping him up as much as it could. It also kept moving everything in the room. Pens would skitter away from him and his laptop would refuse to open. He had to go without internet for a week! It was terrible.

He began to pace. God, Arthur seemed so friendly and smart. Texting hadn’t been enough, so they had progressed to calling each other once a week which had turned into twice a week and soon it was almost every day. They would talk about anything. Everything. They argued over the best companion on Doctor Who (Merlin firmly believed Donna was the best and Arthur loved Martha. They both agreed that Rory was amazing though.) They talked about the new policies concerning Magic User Registration and about Merlin’s latest book. Sometimes Merlin would space out and just listen to Arthur’s voice, deep and resonating. It was a pleasant voice and Merlin just wanted to sink into it. He had a niggling feeling that he had heard Arthur’s voice before, but he couldn’t place it. –And all of the conversations and texts  were scattered with random pickup lines—both trying to outdo the other in ridiculousness. Merlin was winning actually.

Merlin had never fell for someone so hard and so fast. He really hoped that this was a _good_ talk. He would be crushed if it wasn’t. Merlin prepared himself to becoming a lifelong bachelor—a male spinster. He needed to get a cat. Perpetually single people had cats, right? It would be big and fluffy and orange—just perfect for cuddles. Even grown men needed cuddles every now and then. Merlin went over to his laptop intent on finding the perfect cat.

A tentative knock on the door echoed through the apartment. Merlin rushed to the door, stumbling over nonexistent obstacles.

“Sorry. Be right there—“

“Take your time, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur answered through the door. Merlin threw open the door.

“Hi,Arth—omygod.” Merlin gaped. Arthur Pendragon. _Fucking Prince_ Arthur Pendragon. On his doorstep. His Arthur was Prince Arthur.  International Relations my ass. Ohmygodohymygod.  

Arthur shuffled awkwardly on the doorstep. His golden hair was mussed, but not in the deliberate way that he normally saw it styled on the telly, but more like Arthur had been running his hands through it nervously. His bright blue eyes gazed at Merlin warily. Arthur must have come from some official royal event because he still had in a suit and tie, which, to be frank, made Arthur look positively edible. _Prince Arthur_. God he was _sohot._ And on his doorstep. This was teenage Merlin’s wank fantasy come to life.

But, how? They’d been talking a month! How had he never guessed? Why didn’t Arthur tell him? How didn’t he fucking notice on the tube? _Why didn’t Arthur fucking tell him!_ It was kind of important to know. Fuck, was he in a texting flirtationship with a prince?

“Erm, Merlin. Could I, erm, possibly come in and you can continue to gape at me in private and not on your doortstep.” Arthur spoke hesitantly, like he was afraid Merlin was going to kick the Prince of _fucking_ Wales out of his home, which, actually, sounded like an okay idea. Why the _fuck_ hadn’t Arthur told him who he was earlier?! Was this a joke? Merlin schooled his expression and opened the door wider, letting Arthur into the apartment.

“I can explain—“Arthur began.

“That would be nice. You’ve seemed to have let an important part of your job description out,” Merlin interrupted.  “Maybe this time you can actually tell the truth. Actually, how much of what you told me was the truth? Were you just having a laugh at me? Look at this silly poof on the tube, I wonder if I can get him to fall for me? Won’t it be hilarious when he finds out I’m the prince? Well, let me tell you, _Sire_. It is not _fucking_ funny. Are you even gay?” Merlin’s voice broke. Merlin’s magic rolled under his skin, anxious to break loose. Tears pricked at his eyes.

“No!” Arthur protested. “I mean, yes I do like men. No, this isn’t a joke. When I was on the tube, I saw a gorgeous, tired man on the tube who turned out to be funny  and and amazing and I wanted to talk to him. I didn’t mean to not tell you who I was. Am. It just didn’t come up and I liked not being recognized.” Merlins’ traitorous heart fluttered.

“Yeah, adoring fans must be a shame.”

“Don’t be like that, Merlin. Please, not you. That’s not what I mean. With you I’ve been able to be just Arthur. Not Prince Arthur Pendragon. Not the heir to throne. I’m just Arthur with you, and I like that Arthur. “

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Merin crossed his arms, trying to stand his ground. Merlin’s magic began to push past its bonds and curl lovingly around Arthur. Merlin tried to rein it in.

“I tried! I don’t know how many times it was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t tell you over the phone and then I couldn’t muster the courage to meet you because what if you hated me? I don’t think I could bear it if I you never forgave me. “ Arthur spoke solemnly, like Merlin had already passed judgment in the negative.

“God! You arse, I’m trying to be angry with you. Don’t be all,” Merlin waved his hand at Arthur, “sweet and ugh. Of course I’ll forgive you, but I’m still angry. This isn’t a small part of you that you were hiding. I know this,” Merlin did another weird hand flourish, “whatever it is, is new, but I think that at the foundation of a relationship is honesty and trust and that is something that you didn’t even—“

“I’m being honest with you now, Merlin,” Arthur said earnestly. “I want, I want you and to tell you everything, but you’ll have to be patient. I am, um, the prince. I can’t separate myself from my job. I am the prince and the prince is me. I can’t—“

“I’m not going back in the closet, Arthur. Not for anyone. I _like_ you. _I_ thought we could be, you know, more, than, erm, yeah, but that isn’t going to be possible, is it?” Merlin glanced up at Arthur’s stricken face.

“No, I want to be your boyfriend! That’s what I’m trying to say! My dad knows I’m bisexual. He isn’t happy and he wishes I weren’t, but there it is. There are procedures in place to tell the public; my father just has been putting it off. I wanted to know if you were ready—if you forgive me for my previous omissions and…stuff…would you, um, would you attend this charity gala with me as my plus one?” Arthur nervously studied Merlin’s face trying to gauge a response.  Merlin’s face burst into an earsplitting grin and he began to nod enthusiastically.

“Yeah, um, yes. I, cameras and me, though don’t get along. People are going to hate me!” Merlin didn’t know whether to panic or be elated.

“No, they won’t. You’re gorgeous. The cameras will love you. The public will love you. Just be yourself and they won’t be able to help it. I can’t seem to stop heading in that direction myself.” Arthur took a step closer to Merlin. Merlin glanced shyly up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Hm.” Arthur took another step into Merlin’s space and put a hand on his hip, drawing Merlin towards him. Arthur brought his head closer to Merlin’s, nuzzling Merlin’s cheek with his nose. Merlin ran his hands through Arthur’s hair and tugged. Warm air puffed over Merlin’s lips. “Can I introduce you as my boyfriend? “Arthur murmured and Merlin whispered a quiet _yes_ before dry lips met in a chaste kiss. A warm body pressed against his. Merlin shivered and tried to press himself closer. Bliss. Merlin’s magic purred.

Merlin broke away. A mischievous spark played in his eyes as Arthur protested and tried to follow Merlin’s lips.

“Was your dad king for a day? He must have been to make a prince like you.” Merlin said, leering at Arthur. Arthur snickered before capturing Merlin’s lips once more. 


	6. Two Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur attends a Gala while Merlin goes to Will's engagement party. They pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading this. I really appreciate the kudos and comments. I didn't expect a response to this at all, and I've been pleasantly surprised. Enjoy.

A week later and Merlin was still riding on the high of Arthur’s kisses. Will had told him several times to stop grinning like a maniac.  _Stop Merlin it’s unnervin’ is what it is._ No matter how hard Merlin tried to keep his countenance appropriately studious; he couldn’t help but grin. Memories of Arthur’s calloused fingers softly tracing Merlin’s cheekbones fluttered through Merlin’s mind. Ghosts of Arthur’s breath tickled his neck. Merlin shivered.  He fingered his phone, tempted to send Arthur a text echoing his thoughts. Arthur was at the gala which he had invited Merlin to, but unfortunately, it was the same night as Will and Freya’s engagement party. Will had told him not to worry about it. That Merlin could go off with his Prince to the ball and dance his heart away until midnight, but Merlin knew that Will would be seriously hurt if Merlin faffed off with his new boyfriend instead of celebrating with his best friend.

Merlin looked towards said best friend. Will had no room to talk. Will was smiling like an idiot—a beam that had been there since he had proposed the night before. Merlin had helped Will cook the meal and light the candles around the apartment before making himself scarce for the night, which meant going to Arthur’s and having a  Doctor Who night. Merlin still doesn’t know how Freya had whipped up an engagement party so fast, but he suspected that Freya had found out about the proposal plans from Gwen and judging by her Pinterest, had everything from now until the wedding already planned out to the minutest of details.

He looked around at all of the mingling couples, and his smile slowly dropped from his face. He missed Arthur. God, he had just seen him that morning and he still missed his presence. A weight pressed on his chest and his magic moved around restlessly. He wanted to be mingling and being couply. Ugh, he was being so _stupid_. He had always promised himself that he wouldn’t be clingy and annoying. Merlin put on a smile and went to mingle on his own. He was used to it.

 

ooOOoo

Arthur shook hands with the Prime Minister and they exchanged pleasantries before moving on. Another minister. A lord. They began to blur together in an endless monotony of small chatter and fake smiles. Arthur excelled at charming each and every one of them, but tonight, he just wanted to show off his boyfriend. He had been so disappointed when Merlin had had to miss the Gala. He wanted to see Merlin in a tux. The suit would hug his body in delicious ways, accentuating the long lines of his body. His creamy pale skin would contrast with the dark of the suit. Merlin would be a knock out. He was already sexy and adorable, but Arthur couldn’t wait to get him in a suit and have him on his arm.

At the moment, however, he just wanted Merlin—in whatever he had on or didn’t have on actually. He had just 30 more minutes before he could find and excuse and leave. Arthur took his seat at the head table. King Uther rose and made his way to the podium for his speech.

 “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for coming out here tonight to celebrate the 25th year since we have contained the threat that magic brought to the kingdom…”

Arthur sighed heavily and dreamed of the time that he could speak out against his father.

ooOOoo

Merlin topped his glass of wine off before finding his spot on the wall again. He liked people watching. He saw Gwen blush and stammer as she met a tall, _sinfully_ gorgeous Frenchman named Lance. Will and Merlin had met Lance the year before when visiting Paris. They had kept in touch since and by the looks of Lance’s besotted expression, they would be seeing more of him in the future. He smiled softly at their careful courtship. They were both the kindest people he had ever met. They would be perfect for each other.

An older woman—an aunt of Will’s—walked past Merlin. One of the feathers from her enormous hat brushed Merlin’s face, tickling his nose. He sneezed.

“I’d say God Bless you, but it looks like he already did.”

Merlin’s head snapped to his right. He beamed at Arthur.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked, shocked and delighted that Arthur came. Arthur tugged Merlin towards him, stealing a kiss. Merlin gripped his shoulders, bringing him closer.

“I was thinking that I would congratulate the happy couple and then steal you away to do some wonderfully unspeakable things to you.” Arthur smiled charmingly.

“Yes, please do.” Merlin shivered and  grabbed Arthur’s hand , tugging him towards Will and Freya. Will looked up, startled, but quickly recovered himself. He had met last night when Arthur picked Merlin up. Freya’s gobsmacked expression, however, did not go away as Arthur congratulated her and placed a quick kiss on her outstretched hand.

“Oi!” Will exclaimed. “Keep to your own bloke.” Merlin elbowed Will and muttered ‘shut _up’._  Arthur just smiled.

“Nice to see you again, William.” Arthur shook Will’s hand. “I am so pleased for the both of you. Merlin has told me so much about you Freya and I wish you the best.”

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” Freya said breathlessly and with a little curtsy. Merlin contained his snort.

“Alright, so sorry, but we must be off.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and they hurried off, but not before he heard will shout, “Use protection!” Merlin turned and rudely gestured at Will before rushing after Arthur. 


	7. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alight, so remember how this is my first story. Well, this is my first porn scene. I feel ridiculous writing it, but here it is. If you want to skip it, there is no nutritional value to this--nothing important plot wise. It's just shameless porn.

Arthur crowds Merlin against the door as soon as it shuts, and begins to place warm, wet kisses along his neck, nibbling a little at his pulse point. Merlin gasps, pulling Arthur towards him. Merlin tilts his head, giving Arthur better access. He brings his hands up, tracing up Arthur’s strong arms. Arthur claims Merlin’s lips. Gently he teases the seam of Merlin’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Merlin hesitantly opens, drowning in the headiness of the kiss. His hips hitch. Arthur places one hand on Merlin’s cheek and the other traces down Merlin’s body before tugging at his hip, bringing Merlin’s body firmly against his own in one hot line. Merlin feels Arthur’s hardness against his own. Arthur shoves a thigh between Merlin’s leg and Merlin grinds his erection against it, seeking relief.

Before he becomes too lost in the touches and the heat, Merlin pushes away from Arthur, gasping for breath. “I’ve never actually, um, God,” Merlin buries his face in Arthur’s shoulder. “This is embarrassing.” Arthur rubs small circles on his back.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs. “We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with. I don’t want to push you.”

“I want to. We've had over a month of foreplay. I want this,” Merlin says. “I just, I don’t. I don’t want to be bad. I’m going to be bad.”

“There is no way you can me bad, Merlin. Can’t you feel me?” Arthur presses his hard length against Merlin’s hip. “You are so hot. I can get off just by listening to you. I have before. You left a message once and I was hard just listening to you and you weren’t even trying to be sexy. When I reached down, I was already leaking. You won’t be bad. I’m drunk off of you and you are perfect.” Arthur punctuated this speech by small hitches in his hips and kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his neck. Merlin’s breathing became even more labored.

Arthur began to slowly push off Merlin’s jacket and unbutton his shirt. Merlin’s fumbling fingers tried to help. “How about we just help get each other off?Hm.” Arthur shed Merlin of his shirt and thumbed one of Merlin’s nipples, rubbing at it until it was a small peak. He drew his hand to play with the other one while his hot mouth closed around the other. His tongue circled the nipple. He sucked, pulling it into his mouth before laving it more with his tongue. Merlin’s hand grasped Arthur’s head, wanting to simultaneously pull him closer for more but push him away because it was too much. His cock strained against his trousers. God, he was going to come just from this.

“Arth-Arthur, bed, please-ugh,” Merlin stuttered. Arthur caught his lips in a searing kiss before Merlin and Arthur stumbled towards the bedroom. They fall onto the bed, tangled together. They fumble with the rest of their clothing, laughing as Arthur’s trousers get stuck on his shoe.

“Shoes before trousers, Arthur,” Merlin giggled.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Merlin giggles cut off as Arthur bit at Merlin’s hipbone. Arthur played with the elastic of Merlin’s boxer briefs. He dragged his nose over Merlin’s trapped cock before placing a kiss on the cloth where the tip was leaving a wet spot. He sucks through the cloth. Merlin groaned and his hips chase Arthur’s mouth.

“Please, Arthu-ugh, please,” Merlin begged. Fingers clawing at the bed sheets. Arthur licks at Merlin’s length through the boxers, wetting the fabric and creating a delicious friction, but Merlin needed more. God, the heat. Arthur slowly lowered the boxers, freeing Merlin’s erection. It bobbed at Arthur’s chin. Arthur placed a kiss on the tip.

“Is this alright, Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was hoarse. “Can I-?”  
“ _Fuck_ yes,” Merlin groaned, hitching his hips forward. Arthur leaned forward, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking. He tongued the slit, gathering precum on his tongue. He slides Merlin’s cock a little farther into his mouth, getting it wet and slippery. Arthur pulls off and licks a stripe up the underside before diverting attention to Merlin’s balls. He laves one with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Merlin groans and writhes beneath him, desperate for more.

Arthur takes Merlin in his mouth again, coating the top with spit and easing his way down. Merlin had a decent sized cock, so Arthur worked his way down, relaxing his throat. Merlin moaned when he hit the soft tissue at the back of Arthur’s throat. Arthur swallowed. He looked up at Merin’s sex flushed face and began to bob up and down, keep a tight suction and swirling his tongue at the tip on each time up.  He rocked his own hips against the bed, trying to get some friction on his own cock.

Arthur gave the tip another suck before opening his throat and encouraging Merlin’s hips to thrust up. Merlin made a choking noise and began to move his hips. He went slowly at first, trying not to choke Arthur, but his movements became more frenzied, pumping into that moist heat faster and faster. Heat in his stomach coiled. Arthur moaned, sending vibrations onto Merlin’s cock. Merlin sobbed. Merlin’s balls drew up. Merlin felt his eyes burn with magic and he squeezed his eyes shut. Merlin thrust in and held, emptying into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur caught it all, sucking him until Merlin was dry and oversensitive. Arthur leaned up capturing Merlin’s mouth and Merlin could taste himself. He shuddered. God,that had been wonderful.

Merlin reached down to get Arthur off only to find that Arthur was soft. Merlin looked down in surprise. “Oh,” Merlin choked out. Arthur had come untouched.

“you’rereallyhot,” Arthur mumbled, hiding his face in Merlin’s neck, placing a kiss there.  “Do you work at Dick's? Cause you're sporting the goods, “ Arthur said before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Merlin snorted.

“God, you loser, we were having a moment.”

“Oh, really,”

“Yes,”

“Can we start on having another moment?” Arthur looked up mischievously. Merlin gave him an answering grin before rolling on top of Arthur, pressing him to the bed, and saying, “As you wish, sire.”


	8. Mornings, Fights, and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur talk about the gala, kind of.

Soft murmurs and a gentle humming lulled Merlin into consciousness. Faint sunlight fought its way through the cracks in the curtain. Whirls danced on his closed eyelids. A solid warm heat radiated at his back. Merlin shuffled back into it, snuggling into Arthur’s embrace and retangling their legs. A small smiled played on his lips as flashes of last night came to mind. All of the softly spoken words of endearment, the searing heat, the blissful climax.

Merlin shifted again and then groaned. Arthur’s length pressed against his arse. They hadn’t gone that far last night, but Merlin shivered at the thought of Arthur’s cock pressing into him. He rocked his hips at the thought and felt himself hardening. A soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

“Morning, Lovely,” Arthur said softly and slowly shifted so that he was pressed more firmly against Merlin. Merlin rolled his hips. Arthur hissed and gripped Merlin’s hips, helping him find a rhythm, grinding himself against Merlin’s arse, seeking more friction. He quickly licked his hands and reaches down to pump himself, spreading precum and spit for a smoother glide between those two perfect globes. Arthur rubbed one arse sheek before sliding his hand to Merlin’s straining cock. His slick hand slowly pumps up and down, twisting a little at the top. They slowly rock together until their movements become jerky. Tension, tightening, and relief.

“Good Morning to you, too,” Merlin panted. Arthur chuckled and wiped his hand on the sheets. He snuggled back into Merlin.

“I don’t want to get up today. Merlin. Will you go and deal with my father?” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin turned around so that he was facing Arthur. He wrinkled his nose.

“Ew, no. How was the gala? We didn’t talk about it last night.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining. In fact I think you—“  
“Shut up.” Merlin blushed and Arthur watched it spread down his body. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

“You’re so beautiful.”He whispered them into Merlin’s lips before pressing in again. Merlin brought his hand up to Arthur’s face, caressing his jaw. Merlin drew back and looked at Arthur. Beams of sunlight fell on Arthur, highlighting his golden hair and bronzed, toned body. He’s breathing hitched.

“God, Arthur, you’re like my own personal Sun God—my gorgeous Apollo. I don’t. I’m too skinny and pale and—“ Arthur stopped Merlin with a kiss.

“No, you’re—how do you not know? If I’m the sun, Merlin, then you are the moon. I love your pale, smooth _milky_ skin. I love the freckle right here on your bum,” Arthur’s touch ghosted over Merlin’s backside. “I love the blue of your eyes and its hints of gold. Your eyes are twilight Merlin and they take my breath away.” Merlin let out a shaky breath.

“yeah?” Merlin’s voice was small. Arthur nodded and hmmed in affirmation before they lost themselves into another kiss. And another.

ooOOoo

“So, the gala?” Merlin prompted. He reached into the cupboard, grabbed two cups for tea, and switched on the kettle. Merlin fluttered around the kitchen, making breakfast. Arthur reveled in the domesticity of it all. No one had ever made him breakfast before—the cooks at the palace didn’t count. This was like a real relationship. Not just a hasty fuck and go.

“I want to say uneventful, but it wouldn’t be particularly true.” Arthur replied. “Father announced new magical regulations that are being put into place. It caused a bit of an uproar, understandably.” Merlin paused.

“Wha-What?”

“Hm, so apparently magic users will have to start registering. It was already strongly advised -- to register after sixteen. Remember? We talked about it once? I know you think it’s ridiculous.” Merlin gave a small nod and Arthur continued, “Now it is mandatory, and at the time of registration, they’ll also be tested. Father wants to record the strength of each magic user. He said something about eye flash color and something else.” Arthur shrugged. Merlin’s breathing became a bit heavier and was scrambling eggs a bit harsher than necessary.  “The eggs never did anything to you, Merlin.” Merlin gave him a strained smile. “Anyway, I don’t remember all of the details, but basically if their strength is above some sort of level on a scale, they’ll need to have repressor bracelet’s which will limit their magic access. Father says it is for their own safety as well as the publics, which—“Merlin slammed down a plate of eggs in front of Arthur.

“And you agree with him!” Merlin sat down at his place only to stand back up and pace. A frown pinched his face.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Arthur scoffed at the idea of correcting his father. It just wasn’t done. Maybe Morgana was willing to ruffle the old birds feathers every now and then, but even she was wary of Uther and his moods. Arthur followed Merlin with his eyes, trying to understand what had him so upset.

“But you didn’t tell him it was stupid.” Merlin’s voice was rising. “How can you just stand by a let him do that to innocent people?”

“He’s the king! You don’t just tell him ‘no’! And it isn’t hurting anyone—just a minor inconvenience”

“God, Arthur! A minor inconvenience? Fuck, how would you know what it was like for magic users? Maybe it fucking _hurts_ to have their magic suppressed. Maybe it _hurts_ to feel as if something is wrong with you! That you aren’t normal or that you’re a monster! You’re so, so, ugh. I don’t know arrogant and sheltered. And, and you’re the Prince! If you can set your father straight, who can?” Arthur looked a bit shell shocked, but then his face blanked before a grim look settled there.

“Gee, I don’t know Merlin, parliament, the PM--“

“Bullshit, everyone knows that they are scared shitless of your father and would rather lick his arse than go against him. He’s a ruthless tyrant afraid of something he doesn’t understand and is reacting like a megalomaniac fool,”Merlin spat. “It’s like watching a new Hitler come to power, spreading his crazy prejudices! How can you not see that! And you’re just as bad by sitting idly back and watching as this horrifying law is passed.”

 Arthur reeled back as if punched.  He placed a hand on his chest, like he was trying to keep his heart in place, to stem the bleeding. Merlin’s eyes widened and he put his own hands to his mouth, like he couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“Arthur, I’m sorry , I didn’t—“ Arthur’s quiet, “oh” interrupted him, like he had finally processed what Merlin had said.

“Oh.” Arthur looked around before settling his gaze on Merlin. “Oh, I’ll just, um.” He slowly rose and walked out the door. Merlin stared after him. The door shut with a _snick_. Merlin gasped before grief wrenched sobs from his chest. Tears poured down his cheeks. He just ruined _everything_.

ooOOoo

Arthur wandered back to Clarence House, blankly walking past Perceval and Leon as the chewed him out for ducking guard again. He just nodded at them and shut himself in his room. Where he pouted and brooded like a teenage girl.

Merlin just didn’t understand the situation. There was nothing Arthur could do. It hurt to think that Merlin didn’t think he cared. He knew Merlin’s entire career was about magic equality and magic’s importance throughout history. He’d gone out and bought one of Merlin’s books for fuck’s sake. He knew Merlin was passionate about his work. Thank God, Merlin hadn’t actually gone to the Gala. Arthur briefly pictured Merlin standing up in the middle of Uther’s speech and giving the king a piece of his mind. He smiled before the picture changed into body guards tackling Merlin to the ground and hauling him off to prison. He winced. It should startle him that his thoughts placed Uther as a dictator ordering Merlin’s execution for speaking against him. It really should, but it didn’t.

Merlin’s thoughts and concerns echoed his own.

How often had he thought about disbanding the laws that singled out and segregated magic users? How often had he thought of his father as a tyrant? He had argued with his father over magic before, and was summarily put down. Last night’s argument had made Arthur feel so useless and trivial.

  _“You’d register a gun, yes? We monitor dangerous objects, so why not magic? We register our pets too. Magic users need to be taken care of. They are a danger to themselves and a menace to society. We’ve been over this before Arthur.”_

 _“But Father, they’re_ people _not objects. Surely that changes things.”_

_“People? Well, I suppose to a certain extent they are, but think of them more as creatures, Arthur. That is what they are. Magical creatures, and magic always comes at a price and sometimes at a price we are not willing to pay. They can’t be trusted to hold that power. It corrupts them. They always want something and are just looking for a chance to manipulate and,” Uther trailed off. “No, Arthur, this is for the best for everyone. If we take away their magic, then they won’t be corrupted.” Uther clapped Arthur on the back, stopping any protest Arthur could spit out. “Now, let’s head back to the party. Put on a smile; everyone will be watching.” Uther strolled out the door, his smile in place. Arthur watched his father leave. Still unable to properly from a coherent thought. He just wanted Merlin. Merlin. He would make things better. Arthur glanced at the door his father had gone through. He turned away from it and hurried towards another door, another path, a path that led him to Merlin._

After arguing with his father his entire life, Arthur was just so tired. Let Morgana rise up arms and bring a rebellion. She would be good at it, and she would look marvelous while doing it. Arthur wasn’t that strong. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow. He already missed Merlin and his arms and his goofy smile and and. How can , ugh. He had to do something that would make Merlin proud of him. He had to be more than some sniveling brat. He was the fucking Prince of Wales. He could do _something_ to help magic users. He rolled out of bed and headed to his desk, determined to come up with a brilliant Plan.

Arthur considered his options and began to formulate said Plan. His pen scratched across the page as the hours passed. His laptop whirred beside him. He sketched out repeals to the law and planned arguments with his father. He looked up laws and cases and precedents. He’d always liked coming up with lists and plans and laws that would be for the betterment of his people. It was easy. He just needed Uther to see it his way, and for that, he needed Morgana. _She_ was the people person and _she_ could manipulate Uther. Arthur didn’t know how Morgana always weaseled herself out of trouble, but she always did. He would need that luck.

Arthur’s phone lit up with a message from Merlin. Arthur was surprised to see many missed texts from Merlin and one missed call.

_I’m sorry._

_Can we talk?_

_I guess you’re still angry._

_I miss my sun._

_Please, Arthur. I’m sorry. I was stupid. Please call me._

 

ooOOoo

Merlin heard a small knock on the door. He glanced towards it before settling deeper into the couch and hugging his pillow closer. He’d rather watch Ten and Rose be separated into different parallel universes than to entertain a guest. He sniffled. Three more knocks.

“Merlin, I know you’re in there. Please, let me in.” Merlin scrambled to the door, flung it open, and launched himself at Arthur.

“I’msorryi’msorryi’msorry. You aren’t like Uther or or stupid people because you’re Arthur and are brilliant and I’m sorry. I was just angry at unjust laws, but not at you. Never at you. I’m sorry.” Merlin squeezed Arthur tighter and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin in an answering hug.

“I know Merlin. I think I was more upset because I knew you were right. I shouldn’t let my father get away with it. It isn’t right, and I need to stand up for what I believe in no matter how many times I’m shot down.”

“But he’s the king.”Merin said. “It’s understandable—“

“And I’m the Prince of Wales and you’re my wonderful Merlin. I think I like my chances.” Arthur smiled at Merlin before leaning in for a kiss. Merlin answered fervently, pulling Arthur closer and deepening the kiss. Merin pulled away slightly before quietly saying, “I never need to see the sun again because your eyes light up my world. Your everything lights up my world.” Arthur snorted.

“You sap.” Their lips met again. A cough interrupted them. Merlin startled. He peered behind Arthur and saw…an effing giant. The man was tall and built like a mountain. His biceps were squeezed into the shirt he was in and his jeans hugged solid thighs. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Oh, sorry Percy,” Arthur said, letting go of Merlin and turning around. He took Merlin’s hand his own. Merlin, this is my bodyguard Percy. Percy, this is my boyfriend, Merlin,” Arthur paused and turned to Merlin. “We’re still boyfriends, right?”

Merlin smiled shyly at Arthur.

“Of course we are, you’re my Sun and Stars.”Arthur grinned dopily before answering. “And you’re the Moon of my Life.”

“I’m still here Arthur.” Percy interrupted, smirking at Arthur. “and I’m definitely telling Leon and Morgana about this.”

Arthur broke his gaze with Merlin and looked at Percy in horror. Merlin just looked confused.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Payback for ditching me is a bitch isn’t it, Arthur.” Percy waved his phone at Arthur, showing him that he had just sent a video to his sister. Merlin laughed at the expression on Arthur’s face, before Percy added, “Oh, look. She wants to meet your, and I quote, ‘adorable bloke’.  Arthur face palmed before letting out a small whimper. 


	9. Magic Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana talk magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this at all, so it may be a bit choppy, but I wanted to post something before I get caught up in the business of this weekend.   
> Thanks for reading. I'm always surprised and delighted when I get kudos and comments. Thanks for all of the compliments and for sticking with my story.

Two months had passed since Merlin had met Morgana and still every time he saw her, it felt like a hurricane had just come through. She whirled in, patted his cheek, cooed, teased, prodded, gossiped about Arthur and then whirled back out, leaving Merlin a little out of sorts. This visit was much like the others—except Merlin had avoided the cheek pat (victory!).

“So, of course Uther is just raging. He can’t figure out where all of his support is going. Don’t worry; Arthur’s been careful,” Morgana added at Merlin’s startled look, “especially since the last magic bill got shut down. Thank God for that, I would hate to have to wear those ugly bracelets.” Morgana held out her delicate wrists, which were adorned by an intricate wrist band and a very expensive watch. Merlin grabbed Morgana’s wrist, tugging it closer so he could inspect the wrist band. His eyes widened.

“Morgana! This is magic.” Merlin looked her in the eye. They danced in amusement and one of her eyebrows arched.

“How astute of you, Merlin. Of course it is magic. I need something to keep the visions away—but not in an _I’m going to choke your soul_ kind of way.”

“You’re a seer! Arthur didn’—“

“Arthur and I don’t talk about it.” Morgana looked down at her tea. The flippant tone of her voice became somber. “He knows, of course. He’s always known. I couldn’t very well climb into Uther’s bed after every nightmare and goodness knows the maids certainly had had enough of my screaming. I went to Arthur and he would chase the bad dreams away.” Morgana smiled softly and looked up at Merlin whose heart was beating loudly. _Arthur knows._   “You must see it in him too. This brightness, hope and promise. Everything we need after dealing with a king like Uther. He’ll be _such_ a good king—not as good as I would be queen, of course, but—“

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed. “He’s going to be brilliant. He already is.” Merlin thought about Arthur’s Plan. How he had slowly approached different MPs, presented them with statistics and facts about magical users, and convinced them to vote against the king’s wishes. Arthur felt bad about being covert about his dealings, but facing his father head on didn’t seem to be a choice. Merlin felt hope rise up in his chest. One day magic would no longer be stigmatized. It would be a celebrated gift—and better yet, magic users would just be normal people with a special gift, and they had the _choice_ whether they wanted to use it or not.  More importantly, he could tell Arthur, and it would be fine. He obviously loved Morgana—as much as Arthur protests, he always has a fond look when talking about his sister. Maybe Arthur wouldn’t be like the others. He won’t be frightened of Merlin’s magic. Merlin squirmed. He had given Arthur crap about omitting the fact he was a prince and here Merlin was keeping his magic hidden. Morgana interrupted his thoughts.

“My magic is one of the reasons that he has fought Uther so much on the subject. Uther has never understood why Arthur’s not folded—Uther thinks my visions are just nightmares. Arthur, bless him, has been so strong. I know he was about ready to give up. He never would, but I could see how wary he was becoming. I felt terribly guilty. And then he met you. It’s been wonderful to see him smile again. You’re so good for him.” Morgana grasped his hand. “I want to thank you for taking care of him. For giving him the strength he needs to do the right thing. He needs you, Emrys.”

Merlin felt like he had been run over by a truck. “Wha-what?”

“Merlin, we both know about your powers. Emrys is more than your family name. Please don’t be coy; it doesn’t suit you. The problem at the moment is that Arthur doesn’t know.” Merlin’s pale face turned a shade lighter with greenish hue.

“Are you going to tell him?” Merlin asked. He’s breathing quickened. Morgana couldn’t tell him. Merlin would. He just needed time. He needed the perfect moment. He wasn’t ready quite yet. He’d never _told_ anybody. Only his family knew. Will didn’t count—he was family. But apparently that wasn’t true. “Wait, how do you know about…that?”

It was Morgana’s turn to look startled. “Everyone with magic knows. Maybe someone wouldn’t notice the power leaking from you if they had just met you, but the longer I am in your presence, the more I feel your magic reach out and touch, well, everything. It feels almost like a hug, and I can almost see golden tendrils caressing the room. ”

Merlin quickly reigned in his magic, shoving it back into his body. He’d been careless lately. Arthur made his magic burst with happiness, and it had become hard to contain. He hadn’t thought that people would actually feel it dancing around.

“Don’t do that, Merlin! I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s actually quite comforting, and people would know who you were once you introduced yourself anyway. Emrys is an old, powerful magical family. It is from one of the oldest noble families too. I looked you up. Your father is a disgraced Lord, is he not?” Merlin stared. He thought of looking through his father’s old albums and of his family home—the hidden manor in Wales.

“God, Morgana. You don’t even need to be a seer to know everything. And I will tell Arthur, but it’s not early relationship secrets. It’s _I’m going to be with you forever commentiment_ secrets.” Merlin could see a future with Arthur, but Arthur was a prince, and well, Merlin had resigned himself that Arthur would probably marry a princess someday. He wanted so desperately for this not to be true, but he couldn’t help what he felt insecure about. He was just a college professor—It didn’t matter if he came from disgraced nobility. What could he really offer Arthur.

“There’s a prophecy about you, you know.” Merlin snorted.

“Sure there is.”

“I’m serious. You’re supposed to help bring back magic, and it must be true. Look what you’ve already done. “Merlin eyed Morgana’s earnest expression suspiciously.

“What have I done?”

“Well, met Arthur and helped things move along. Once you’re properly at his side, nothing will be able to stop you. The media will coo over your adorableness—they already do. I read an article about the _Prince Arthur’s New Bestie_. Have you seen it? It’s wonderful. I love that they actually call you his ‘bestie.’ Imagine what they’ll say when they find out your fucking.” Morgana smiled. “God, I can’t wait.” Merlin buried his face in his hands. He had seen the article. Will had torn the mickey out of him. Merlin’s mum had yelled at him for not telling him about meeting the prince and then proceeded to coo at Merlin when he told her what their relationship status actually was.

“Actually, Arthur sent me over to get you ready for your date. He said that you’d be hopeless on putting on a tux.” Morgana’s smile turned toward the diabolical.  Merlin panicked.

“Fuck no. I’m more than content to get some more take out or go to a football game or, or take a, um, a lovely stroll through Kensington Gardens. I don’t see where a tux needs to come in.” Merlin looked at Morgana desperately. He saw no sympathy just unadulterated glee. He was so fucked.

“Oh, you wee lamb. I’m going to have so much fun playing dress up with you. Now off we trot. To the shops!” Morgana hoisted Merlin off the couch and herded him out of the door. 


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have a date

Merlin shifted nervously in his chair and looked around the posh restaurant. He had never been anywhere this fancy before. The lowlighting and twinkly lights set a romantic ambiance. The waiters were actually wearing tuxes.  Merlin looked down at his own tux and shifted again. It was bloody uncomfortable. Merlin picked up a fork and inspected it. Thriced dipped silver. He quickly put it down, banging the china plate. Merlin steadied the plate and then quickly put his hands in his lap. He was going to break something. Merlin looked around for Arthur. He was late. Merlin checked his watch. Arthur should have been there 30 minutes ago. How could Merlin be stood up on a date he hadn’t even known about a couple of hours ago? Carefully, Merlin rests his elbows on the table and buries his head in his hands. Arthur would—

“Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.” Merlin jumped.

“You pillock, you’re late!” Merlin crossed his arms and glared at Arthur who looked sheepishly back.

“Sorry, I got caught up at work and couldn’t get away.” Merlin arched an eyebrow. “Which is no excuse,” Arthur continued, “but Father was on a rant about, well, everything and—“  


“Arthur,” Merlin interrupted, “Just don’t ever make me wait again. It’s embarrassing to have the wait staff look at me pityingly. The man over there even sent me a glass of wine, saying that I could join his party since I had such a lousy date.” Merlin gestured at a corner table where there was a man who kept checking Merlin out. Arthur bristled and turned toward the corner.

“No, Arthur, sit down and we are going to eat. After which we will go to my apartment and have angry sex. Agreed? Good.” Merlin waved a waiter over and they quickly ordered their food.

 

“So, what was the fight about?” Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up. Merlin fought the urge to run his own fingers through it. It really was as soft as he had imagined. Merlin focused on Arthur again.

“The same old really. How magic is evil—That it took away my mum—How dare I go against him, blah blah blah. It’s getting tiring really. He knows I don’t support him in most political matters and I think he’s getting suspicious of what I’ve been doing. “

 

“I don’t understand how someone can be so against the use of magic. It isn’t inherently evil—just like humans aren’t. It really just depends on the person and how they are raised. I was told to respect magic and was told of its usefulness. If you’ve been blessed with the gift, use it, but don’t do any harm. Leave the world a better place and all that.” Merlin felt a weight in his gut. This is it. He needs to tell Arthur about his magic. He can do this. “I always took that to heart. My—My –“ Merlin took a deep breath.

“That isn’t how my father sees it, Merlin. He’s just seen the bad that it can do. He believes that people with that much power become corrupt—power hungry. They always want more and are willing to get in by any means necessary. My nanny Nim was my mum’s best friend. She was a midwife and a sorceress. There was a complication in my birth. Nim used her magic to save me—to get me out. Unfortunately, she couldn’t save my mum. Father was devastated. He doesn’t see that magic saved me. He sees that Nim didn’t save mum. He thinks that Nim _wanted_ to kill Mum—to hurt my father.” Merlin reached over and took Arthur’s hand. Arthur startled a little but gripped Merlin’s hand tighter.

“So you do believe that magic is good? That it can be used to protect people?” Arthur looked at Merlin like he was stupid.

“Of course I do, idiot. Why would I go through all of this trouble if I didn’t believe it?”

“Well, Morgana, I guess. Because you love her.”

“Morgana, she told you about her—her,” Arthur looked around, “magic.” Merlin leaned forward so that he could better hear Arthur.

“Yes,” Merlin whispered back. “About her nightmares being more than just a dream. She told me because—“  


“I knew Morgana approved of you! She keeps telling me that you’re too good for me actually.” Arthur grinned.

“Of course I am, prat. It’s your privilege to date me.” Arthur smiled softly—his eyes gleaming with emotion.

“Yes, it is.”

 

ooOOoo

 

Merlin and Arthur walked hand in hand back to Merlin’s apartment. Merlin shivered, and Arthur pulled Merlin closer, snuggling Merlin into his side. Merlin looked up into the sky. Light pollution made it hard to make out any stars, but a few hardy stars twinkled in greeting. Merlin waved back.

 

“Merlin, what are you doing?”

“Shhh. Arthur. The stars are talking.” Merlin pointed up and wobbled a little. Arthur held him steady.

“How many glasses of wine did you have?” Arthur chuckled at Merlin’s affronted face.

“I am NOT drunk, thankyouverymuch. Perfectly sober. Look.” Merlin pulled away and began to walk in a straight line, which actually wasn’t a straight line. Merlin turned around with a huge smile. “See? Not drunk.”

Arthur pulled Merlin toward him. “Nonetheless, I like you right here.” Merlin smiled dopily up at him and kissed his jaw.

“Now let’s get you home and into bed.” Merlin pouted at him.

“But I wanted angry sex. You stood me up.”

“I did not, you idiot. I was just not there when you got there.”

“You were late, you mean.”

“A prince is never late, Merlin. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.” Merlin looked suspiciously at Arthur.

“Did you just misquote _Lord of the Rings_?” Arthur blushed.

“No.”

“I thought you said that you hadn’t read them or seen the movies.”

“I don’t think I said that.”

“You did because I remembered being shocked. Everyone needs Tolkien in their life and I was surprised a geek like you hadn’t at least—

“Shut up Merlin.”

“Make me,” Merlin said, sticking his tongue out at Arthur.  Then his world tilted as Arthur shoved him against a building. The rough brick scratched against his tux jacket. Arthur gave him a steady look before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss started off chaste. Arthur kissed Merlin’s upper lip and then sucked on his lower. Merlin gripped Arthur closer and whined. Merlin’s tongue licked into Arthur’s mouth, stroking Arthur’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. Arthur shuddered. Arthur sucked on Merlin’s tongue, pulling needs sounds from Merlin.  Merlin’s hand slid down Arthur’s back until he gripped Arthur’s bum, pulling it into his hips. They groaned at the contact.

Arthur pulled away, grabbed Merlin’s hand, and quickly pulled him along. Merlin stumbled after him.

 

“What—Where—Why did you stop?”

“Because we are going to you apartment and we are going to have hot monkey sex.”

“Oh, okay.” Merlin sped up, bumping into Arthur, making him stumble. They both giggled and Arthur pressed another kiss to his mouth. This time Merlin pulled away and muttered, “Bed first.” Arthur stole another kiss before tugging Merlin along again.

  
ooOOoo

Arthur looked fondly at Merlin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He had to get home and have brunch with Uther. Arthur quickly wrote a note and left it on Merlin’s pillow. With one last look, he headed out the door and into the brisk morning air.

Arthur dreaded brunch. His fights with Uther were getting worse and Uther knew that Arthur was up to something. Arthur prepared himself for battle. He wrapped himself in layers of Merlin’s affection, in Morgana’s confidence in him, in the support and words of his supporters. He could do this. Nothing Uther said could hurt him anymore.

Arthur was prepared for Uther to confront him about magical regualtions—but that isn’t what he got. Uther threw down a copy of _The Sun_.

“What is the meaning of this?” he growled. Arthur looked down, unfolded the paper, and gasped in shock. It was him. And Merlin. Kissing. It was from last night when Arthur had shoved Merlin against a building and Merlin was groping Arthur’s arse. Their tuxes were wrinkled. Merlin’s face was mostly hidden by shadows and by the angle of the shot, but  you could see the flush of arousal on Arthur’s face. And it was clearly the Prince of Wales. The heading stated: Prince Arthur’s Gay Lover. The article began to go on about Arthur’s friendship with Professor Merlin Emrys and how Merlin had become the media’s darling. They reporter was “shocked to have seen an intoxicated Merlin and the Prince locked in passionate throws” and she wonders when the Prince will properly introduce the public to his boyfriend. Arthur calmly puts the paper down.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t see the reporter.” Arthur kept his face blank. Uther’s face turned a dangerous shade of red. A vein on his temple pulsed.

“So it’s true. You’re involved with-with a man?” Uther yelled the last word.

“I told you I liked men, Father—almost 15 years ago—and I have certainly had lovers before Melrin.” Arthur felt detached,  like he wasn’t actually there having this conversation. It felt like he was watching it unfold. Uther spluttered.

“You’re confused. You like woman, too. Let me introduce you to Princess Mithian. You would get on—“

“Father,” Arthur snapped, “ I am not leaving my boyfriend. I love him, and you will get used to him. I want him, and I will want him forever. If he wants me, he will one day be my Prince Consort. I know you have made provisions for this sort of thing.”

“But think of the Pendragon line Arthur. He’s a man—he can’t have children!”

“There is this thing called technology, Father. Merlin and I will figure it out—together.” Uther huffed.

“Well, ugh. Let me meet this Merlin then. I’ll decide if he is worthy of—“

“That is not your decision. Anyone I bring home will be seen as wanting in your eyes. This is my decision; however, you can meet him. I’ll bring him around sometime, but you will not say anything bad to him.” Arthur looked menacingly at his father. Uther took a step back, shocked at Arthur’s tone. Uther nodded, and Arthur strode out of the room. 


	11. Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out. Also, this chapter didn't go how I planned it at all. So, yeah, enjoy.

Excerpt from The Sun:

**Troubles at the Palace?**

An anonymous source in the palace has given this reporter a good look into life at the palace. It seems that King Uther is enraged that his recent laws on magic didn’t make it through Parliament. Our source witnessed a heated argument between the Prince and the King. It seems the King had found out that the Prince has been supporting the pro magic bill and has been talking to members of Parliament to make laws to make magic users equal citizens to everyone else. Our source even heard that he wanted to sponsor a magic school!

Excerpt from the Independent:

A ring of smugglers was caught leaving via the Thames yesterday evening. On board, were several magic users, subdued with magic repressor cuffs. When questioned, the smugglers admitted that the magic users had been bought and paid for and they were headed to the exchange point. …Upon inspection, the magical repressor cuffs are of suspiciously good quality…Who is funding this ring of crime?

Excerpt from the Sun:

Since Prince Arthur and Merlin Emyrs were caught locked in lustful lip lock, the couple has retreated from the public eye. In fact, sources close to the couple report that they have not seen each other since the day after they were discovered as secret lovers. Are there troubles between our Golden Prince and his professor? Go to page 3 to learn more about this duo…

ooOOoo

 

Merlin peeked out the window. There were still reporters outside. Like there had been all week. Merlin had successfully snuck out of his apartment with Will’s help and had been holed up in his office since. The reporters had showed up at the college shortly after Merlin had arrived. He assumed someone must have tipped them off. Positive side: he had been quite productive and had lesson plans done for the next semester, had caught up on grading, and had finished the outline for his next book. Merlin dropped back onto his desk chair.

 

 

Two weeks ago Merlin had awoken to an empty bed that still had an impression of Arthur pressed into it. He had sighed mournfully before grabbing at the letter Arthur had written:

_You wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again. I couldn’t bear to wake you. Have a good day, Love. –A_

Merlin had smiled so hard his cheeks hurt and he had felt a weird fluttering in his chest, like he was so happy, his chest couldn’t contain it all. His smile faltered when he remembered that he hadn’t told Arthur his secret. He had really meant to. He was sure about Arthur, and he couldn’t not tell him because of his own insecurities. Arthur deserved to know.

He had crawled out of bed, and opened the blinds. Outside was a crowd of period. Curious. Merlin looked closer and saw cameras. Reporters. He’d seen a few outside before—the public had been curious about Arthur’s new best friend—but he hadn’t seen them in that many numbers. Hm. It wasn’t until Will had called him and told him to Google himself that he understood. He had stared at the pictures of their date from last night. How had they been so stupid? Though Arthur did look spectacular. Merlin saved his favorite picture to his computer. Merlin had groaned and begged Will to _omgpleaseshutupaboutit_ and then texted Arthur.

 _Have you seen? Are you alright?_ Merlin didn’t get a response until later that day. _Father wasn’t pleased, but I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful._

After that Merlin had been whisked away to Buckingham where he had to talk to Arthur’s PR people and then he had met Uther. The King. Of England and the British Isles. Merlin had shaken like a leaf --this man could easily condemn him to death-- until Arthur had grasped his hand, steadying him.  Uther had thrown him a disdainful look, asked a few pointed questions, which Merlin answered just as succinctly, and they were summarily dismissed. It could have gone worse.  And it did for Arthur.

 

While Merlin has whiled away the hours getting work done, Arthur has been at his father’s mercy. Merlin wondered who had told Uther what Arthur had been doing. It didn’t surprise him that Uther and Arthur’s fight reached the papers. Arthur had told Merlin that it had been quite epic--movie worthy. Arthur had sounded tired when he’d said it though. Merlin longed to head to Buckingham and pull Arthur into a huge hug. Also, Merlin really really needed to tell Arthur about his magic.  Merlin sighed and pulled his laptop toward him and lost himself in research.

 

ooOOoo

 

Arthur held his breath and counted to ten. He and his father were eating breakfast together. They sat and ate in silence. Tension crackled. Silverware clacked together. Uther’s face remained carefully blank. Arthur tried to imitate it, but he knew that he hadn’t completely erased his scowl. All he could think about was the end of their last conversation.

_“How dare you disrespect me!  I have told you over and over about the dangers of magic! How can you be so stupid not to see it? Now, you’re giving people hope that magic users can be better than what they are. They are animals! I will not have you disobey me so! And—“_

_Arthur snapped. “Father! You-ugh-can you hear yourself? Magic users are not animals! How can you, as their king, treat them so unfairly—“_

_“You’re too young to remember when they used to run wild—the damage the wrought to the kingdom—“_

_“Now, I just see the damage that you are doing. I’m going to continue to fight for what I think is right, Father, even if you disagree.”_

_“Arthur, I have accepted the lifestyle you choose to live—not matter how much it may disgust me, but I cannot accept your stance on this issue.”_

_“Well, then, I think we have nothing further to discuss.”_

 Arthur sighed and picked at his breakfast, glancing up at his father. He wished his father would just come to his senses. Instead, Uther had been making his rounds through Parliament, threatening and blackmailing. Arthur had made his rounds as well, reassuring and settling feathers. It was so frustrating and tiring and he hadn’t seen Merlin in a week. He just wanted to –be around someone who trusts him. Not that Merlin trusted him completely, but they were getting there. Merlin believed in him, and that’s what mattered. His opinion was really the only opinion Arthur cared about.  Arthur stood abruptly, drawing Uther’s gaze.

“Well, Father, I must be off. I’ve a busy day schedule. Good day.” Uther waved him off. Arthur internally fumed at the silent treatment and stalked out of the room.

ooOOoo

Arthur dug through his drawers, looking for his oldest clothes and his sunglasses. He quickly pulled them on. Looking in the mirror, Arthur mussed up his hair. The door opened, and Arthur quickly turned around. Morgana walked in and arched an eyebrow at Arthur’s clothing.

“Where are you off to, dear brother?” Morgana ruffled Arthur’s hair. “You look so shaggy chic.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I’m off to rescue Merlin from himself and the paparazzi, if you must know.” Arthur turned away from Morgana and began the search for his wallet.

“I must. Oh, and Arthur you must take Merlin out again. He was simply darling in that tux. You should have been there when he was getting fitted. He squawked every time the tailor touched him. I nearly died.” Morgana chuckled and Arthur grinned at the thought.

“He did have some choice words about the suit, but I mostly heard him complain how difficult it was to take off.” Arthur smirked over at Morgana and winked. Morgana giggled and clapped her hands. Arthur rose triumphantly from the floor, clutching his wallet.

“Don’t stop there! Is he good? Tell me—“

“And that’s all you get about my wonderful sex life,” Arthur paused and looked pointedly at Morgana, ignoring her crestfallen face, “but should I get Merlin flowers or chocolates? Or both? What would you want? Nevermind, don’t answer. I’ll just get him both.”

“God, Arthur, just get him a ring and call it good.” Arthur blushed at Morgana’s comment. She narrowed her eyes at him before they widened. “Oh.My. God. Arthur, do you actually have one already.”

“I may have, but I’m not—“ Morgana squealed and pulled Arthur into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m not ready yet—just want to be prepared.” Arthur blushed again and squeezed Morgana before letting go. “Now, I really need to go and see Merlin.” Morgana smiled softly and pushed him out the door.

“Off you go, sweetheart. Go woo your man.” Arthur ruffled her hair and raced off down the hallway.

ooOOoo

Merlin looks up from his laptop when he hears a commotion outside his window. He gets up and looks out, but doesn’t see anything that would rile the pack up into a tizzy. He plops back down and looks mournfully at his empty bag of crisps. He was going to have to go outside soon and face them. It was either that or starve. He really was sick of vending machine food and the cafeteria was a building away. Home sounded amazing, but facing the reporters without Arthur did not sound amazing. Merlin stuck his finger into the bag and tried to get out a few more crumbs. What a dilemma.

Someone knocked on the door. Merlin glanced up curiously. The reporters knew to stay outside of the building. Campus security hand helped with that as well as the bodyguards that Arthur had sneakily assigned to him.

“Hello, room service?” Merlin grinned, ran to the door, and pulled Arthur inside, drawing him into a heated kiss. Arthur smiled into the kiss, before backing Merlin up against his desk. Arthur picked him up and placed him on top of it. Arthur nudged Merlin’s legs apart, stepping into their ‘v’. “I’ve missed you,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin ‘hmmed’ in agreement, unwilling to part from Arthur’s lips. Arthur tugged on Merlin’s hair. Merlin gasped. Arthur’s tongue delved into Merlin’s open mouth. Merlin tightened his legs and grasped Arthur’s hips. Arthur jumped when his erection brushed against Merlin’s. He groaned and Merlin grinded into Arthur again. And again.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped. “Don’t make me come in my pants right before I make you leave this room.”

“Huh?” Merlin broke away, dazed.

“As much as I would love to shag in your office—I would really love to shag in your office—We need to give the reporters a very tiny interview, and then I want to take you home and ravish you.” Arthur smoothed out Merlin’s pout before placing one more chaste kiss on the pillows of Merlin’s lips. Merlin sighed.

“Alright, dollophead. Get me all worked up, but sure, let’s face the press,” Merlin grumbled while fixing himself, trying to make himself look like he hadn’t just been ravished.

“I promise you there is goodies for you in the car.” Merlin looked at Arthur dubiously.

“You know you don’t count as goodies, right ?”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin. I do too. But seriously, I brought you food.”

“Well, come on then.” Smiling, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand.

ooOOoo

 

“How long have you two been romantically involved?”

“How does it feel to be dating a prince?”

“Prince Arthur! What does your father have to say about your relationship with Mr. Emrys.”

“Professor Emrys, what do you think about the issues regarding magic?”

 

Merlin blinked at all of the flashes in his face and noticeably flinched at the questions regarding magic. His grip on Arthur tightened, and he struggled to keep a smile on his face. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Ohmygodohmygod Don’t. Panic.

Arthur smiled charmingly. “We’ve been dating for a little bit, but we were trying to keep it low key. No need to get the country in a fuss if it wasn’t going to work out.” Arthur’s smile softened as he looked down at Merlin’s now stunned expression. Merlin felt guilt creep up. Arthur was thinking long term, but Merlin hadn’t told him. In his head Merlin knew that Arthur didn’t care about magic. He supported the use of magic. He supported Merlin’s study of magic history. What Arthur didn’t like, however, was secrets and being untruthful. It isn’t like Merlin has lied about his magic. He just hasn’t, well, mentioned the fact he had it. Arthur would understand, right? Merlin smiled hesitantly back at Arthur. More flashes. Voices rose.

“Is this serious then.” A blond woman shoved her way through and tape recorder in her hand was held aloft. Merlin took a deep breath and glanced at Arthur.

“It is for me, and, um, not to sound like Cinderella, because I’m decidedly _not,_ but, um, it’s like a dream, I guess. I never expected to catch the eye of a prince. In fact, this is embarrassing,” Merlin blushed and looked down. Arthur thought he looked endearing. The reporters agreed. “When I first met Arthur, I-uh-I  didn’t know who he was. Don’t laugh! I didn’t recognize him— I liked Arthur before I noticed the crown.” A real crown, Merlin amended in his head. He still stands by the fact that Arthur’s hair when lit by the sun looks like a crown. He was still Merlin’s beautiful Sun God. Arthur chuckled.

“Merlin, I was only wearing sunglasses.”

“Hey I was tired, you!” Merlin pointed a finger at Arthur and glared threateningly. Arthur just grabbed Merlin’s hand and kissed his finger. Merlin blushed—again. The reporters cooed.

“How ‘bout you to give us a kiss?” someone asked from the back of the crowd. Arthur glanced at Merlin who looked at his feet. Arthur grasped Merlin by the chin, making Merlin look up at him. They stayed that way for a second before Arthur gently kissed Merlin’s cheek.

“I think we gave you enough of a show a couple of weeks ago,” Arthur said when he pulled away and faced the crowd. “Thank you guys, but Merlin and I have some pressing engagements.” With that, Arthur grasped Merlin’s hand again and led him to a black nondescript car.

Inside, was some Chinese takeout and chocolate cookies.

“Oh, thank fuck, I was starving,” Merlin got out before shoving a cookie in his mouth.


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an outline. I know the plot points I kind of wanted to hit, but it seems that Merlin and Arthur don't want to do things the way i planned. I guess this chapter is just a different route to get where I wanted them to go. Enjoy.

 “Oh my God, Arthur. I love you. This is amazing.” Merlin shoved another chocolate chip cookie in his mouth and moaned a bit pornographically. He licked some chocolate off of his finger. Arthur shifted and tried not to stare too much. They had gotten to Merlin’s place between Meriln’s first and second box of Chinese takout and he was now intent on finishing the entire tub of cookies that Arthur had brought.  Arthur took turns between watching Harry Potter and watching Merlin eat, which was quite entertaining in itself. Merlin liked to talk to the TV and wave his hands about while he did. Hence the rice that had gotten onto the floor and on Merlin’s sweater. At the moment, he had a bit of chocolate stuck to a spot at the corner of his mouth. “Were those homemade? They’re better than my mum’s. Don’t  ever tell her I said that—“   
“Merlin,” Arthur said so softly Merlin almost didn’t catch it. Arthur picked at the afghan across their laps, not meeting Merlin’s eyes.

“Hm?” Merlin looked over curiously at Arthur who was trying to contain a smile.

“Did you just-?” Arthur stopped and shook his head. “Nevermind. “

“What did I just do?” Merlin bit into the cookie again—a smaller bite. He was trying to savor it.

“Nothing, and yes, um, the cook made them. I may have appropriated them from the kitchens before coming to save you.” Merlin made note that he would have to meet this cook himself and get in her good books. The cookies were simply orgasmic. Thank God he had a fast metabolism. He didn’t know how else he would work off the two boxes of Chinese takeout and his third—okay—his fifth cookie. 

“Not a damsel, Arthur.”

“I’m well aware, _Mer_ lin. I wouldn’t like you so much if you were.” Arthur shifted closer to Merlin. He dragged his thumb across the corner of Merlin’s lips, gathered up the chocolate smeared there, and slowly sucked it off his thumb. Merlin’s breathing hitched. His pupils dilated and his focus centered on Arthur’s thumb. Merlin felt himself begin to stiffen.

“Good.” Merlin climbed into Arthur’s, stopping just a hair’s breadth from Arthur’s lips.  Arthur could feel warm breath puff onto his lips. “Now where were we,” Merlin mumbled before closing the distance between them. Merlin’s lips were warm and a little sticky. Arthur’s tongue traced Merlin’s bottom lip, tasting the Sesame chicken. Merlin opened his mouth and sucked on Arthur’s tongue. Arthur groaned and grabbed Merlin’s arse, pushing him down. Merlin gasped and ground his hard cock against Arthur’s.   They began to move in a steady rhythm. Merlin broke the kiss, caught his breath, and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. Merlin bit down and then soothed the skin with a swipe of his tongue. Arthur’s hips jolted and he released a growl. He displaced Merlin from his lap, stood up and hefted him over his shoulder.

“Oi! I can walk just find, you prat.” Arthur rubbed his bum.

“Shut up Merlin.”

“Make me.” Arthur threw Merlin onto the bed and grinned.

“You won’t be able to form a coherent sentence when I’m done with you—not that that’s different than usual—“

“Oi!” Merlin reached up, pulled Arthur down and climbed on top of him again. He slowly began to unbutton Arthur’s shirt, laying kisses on each revealed part of Arthur’s chest. He tweaked one of Arthur’s nipples, reveling in the sounds he pulled from Arthur.

“I’m going to make you moan so much, you’ll be too hoarse to speak afterwards. Then it’ll be your turn to shut up.” Merlin murmured between kisses. Arthur groaned and buried his hands in Merlin’s hair. Merlin grinned.

 

ooOOoo

Arthur carded his hand through Merlin’s sex mussed hair and just watched Merlin sleep. He felt like such a creeper—like that Edward bloke—but he couldn’t help it. Merlin looked so..so.. perfect when he slept. Well, anytime really, but especially when asleep. Arthur’s hand stilled. Merlin snuffled and moved closer to him. Arthur wanted this every day. Arthur’s heart had almost stopped when Merlin had said he loved him. It wasn’t like Merlin really loved him. It was just what people said when they were super thankful that they had brought delicious cookies. Merlin didn’t mean it. How could he when…Arthur wouldn’t think about that. But Merlin had told the reporter that he was serious about Arthur. You don’t just tell reporters that. Not attention shy Merlin.  Arthur sighed.

Arthur loved Merlin so much—God, he’s even shouted it at his father, and Morgana was going to be unbearable. He knew she was probably already planning their wedding. Not that he hadn’t planned stuff. He would never admit it though. Morgana was right about the tux thing though. Arthur couldn’t wait to get him in another one. Want filled Arthur chest—so big that he could barely breathe. He squeezed Merlin closer and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you.” Arthur whispered softly into Merlin’s hair. Merlin shifted again.

“Mm, me too you.” Merlin mumbled before placing a kiss on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur froze. Merlin looked up. “I mean. Love you. As in, yes, I love you too.” Merlin pressed another kiss to Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur’s stomach fluttered and his entire face lit up. His face actually hurt he was grinning so hard. Arthur looked down at Merlin and his smile faded. Merlin’s brow was furrowed with worry. It was not an expression that one expected after having  shared in confessions of love. He looked more like he was facing his execution. Arthur’s face crumpled in confusion.

“Merlin?” He asked as Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m a terrible human being.” Merlin’s voice came out muffled.

“And why is that, my love?” Merlin’s shoulders heaved and Arthur felt wetness on his arm. “Merlin, baby, don’t cry. You aren’t terrible. What’s wrong?”

“You’re gonna hate me,” Merlin choked out. The sun that had been streaming in through the window disappeared, cloaking the room in shadow. The once cotton candy clouds began to gather in menacing dark clusters. A burgeoning icy presence crept into the room. Arthur shivered. A small curl of warmth ran up his arm.   

“Not possible. ” Arthur kissed Merlin’s head and rubbed his back soothingly. A light hopefulness filled Arthur’s chest. Was Merlin doing this? Was Merlin going to--?

“Yes you are. I’m a liar and a hypocrite.” Merlin sobbed again, clutching at Arthur as if he’d never let go. Pain etched itself on Merlin’s face, making Arthur’s heart break a little.

“So...you don’t love me?” Arthur said slowly, trying to figure out Merlin’s thoughts.

 “No! nononono. I mean, please, I’m sorry. I love you, but I’ve been so scared.” Merlin pulled away from Arthur. He sat up and wiped his face on the blankets. “I’ve always been told not to tell anyone. It isn’t safe for you, Merlin.  Be careful, Merlin. And I’ve tried to be careful, but I don’t want to be careful with you. I love you so much it hurts and it hurts to keep it in and and—I just can’t anymore.” Merlin stopped and glanced up at Arthur. Arthur’s chest thudded. He felt the familiar warmth encompass him. He closed his eyes and drowned in the feeling. Holding his breath, Arthur waited for Merlin to speak again.

“I have—I have—No, I _am_ magic. Arthur. Icandomagic.” Merlin rushed the last bit and pleaded with his eyes for Arthur to understand, searching for Arthur’s love and hoping Arthur’s anger would stay at bay. Arthur examined Merlin’s own earnest face. Merlin’s face was red. Tears still etched paths down his cheeks. His red-rimmed eyes were bright with anguish. Arthur reached out, gathered Merlin into his lap, and kissed his lightly.

“Wha-“ Merlin gaped at him when they had broken apart. Arthur couldn’t help but look at him fondly.

“Oh, Merls.” Arthur kissed him again and nuzzled Merlin. “I already knew. You really aren’t that subtle, my love.” Merlin squeaked and looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

“Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” Merlin demanded. Arthur arched an eyebrow. “Okay stupid question.”

“I wanted you to want to tell me—to trust me and love me just as much I do you. I don’t want you to be scared ever again of what you are—of what you can do. I would change the entire world for you.” Merlin’s eyes watered again and he lovingly stroked Arthur’s face.

“I love you so _so_ much, Arthur. I can’t even—“ Merlin searched for words—any words to convey what he meant. He just looked at Arthur helplessly. “I want you always.”

“Me too you.” They smiled at each other and fell into another long embrace. It felt like a coming home—a meshing of two parts finally becoming one.  

“How did you know?” Merlin asked curiously into Arthur’s neck. Arthur snorted and began to chuckle.

“Did you know that your eyes glow gold when you, ehem, orgasm? You also frequently move furniture at, er, that point.” Arthur gestured to a nearby dresser that had definitely moved at least a foot. Merlin blushed and fell back onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. Arthur shifted so that he was lying on top of Merlin. Chuckling, Arthur pried the pillow from Merlin’s grasp. They locked eyes. “I was dead angry with you at the time, even if I was a bit too blissed out. Not a month before you had chewed me out about my ‘hidden idenity’ and here you were: a powerful warlock—you had your own secret identity. Professor by day and and, I don’t know, awesome magical person by night. Or something.” Arthur paused and made sure Merlin still held his gaze before continuing. “But, I guess I know what it feels like to have that secret you want to share, but have become terrified of sharing. I didn’t want you to hate me Merlin, and I’m telling you now. I don’t hate you for having magic. You’re still just Merlin to me. And how can I stay mad when I can feel your magic and I can feel your love through it?” Merlin drew Arthur down into a gentle kiss.

“Thank you,” Merlin spoke against Arthur’s lips. “You have no—no idea what that means to me. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Merlin peppered Arthur’s face with kisses. Arthur caught Merlin with a lingering kiss-a searing kiss—a deep kiss that didn’t escalate, but that spoke of confusion, pain, and, most of all, love. Even after it ended, Arthur could not bear to completely break away from Merlin. He rested his forehead against Merlin, basking in his warmth. He felt Merlin’s magic. It was its own warmth and at the moment, it felt a lot like contentment.

“Merlin, I’m not asking now, of course, it’s too soon and you’ve only just gotten a taste of the press but I’ve been wondering—and so’s Morgana actually—and now that we’ve sorted out our feelings and secrets and…stuff…would you consider. Um, let me start over—“ Merlin placed a hand over Arthur’s mouth, quieting him. He pushed Arthur off of him and moved Arthur so that he was leaning against the headboard. Merlin climbed back into his lap.

“Alright, Arthur, just ask. Whatever it is, I’m sure I won’t get mad. Promise. How could I after—“

“You said you wanted me always.”

“Yes.” Merlin had never meant anything more in his life.

“Do you really?”

“Yes.”

“So if I asked if you would consider being my Prince Consort someday in the not so distant future, you, um, would consider it?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Are you deliberately trying to sound like River Song?”

Merlin grinned impishly. “Maybe.”

 

ooOOoo

 

It wasn’t until a week or so later in the middle of an episode of Doctor Who that Arthur finally spoke the line that had been in his head since their long conversation on magic.

_“So do you say spells like in Harry Potter, like, with a wand and everything?” Arthur asked. After their emotional session, the two decided that a nap, which then spurred some experiments with magic in the bedroom, and some Harry Potter were a must. They had been curled up on the couch for several hours and were now on Prisoner of Azkaban when Arthur began asking a series of magical queries._

_Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s question. “I don’t need a wand. “_

_“Well, that’s silly. You can’t be a proper wizard then.”_

_“I’m not a wizard; I’m a warlock. There is a bit of a difference. Also, if you remember,  my namesake is  pretty bad ass in the books. They named awards and councils after me. I’m practically a god.”_

_“I mostly remember Ron cursing your saggy y-fronts and your luxurious beard--.”_

But Arthur hadn’t thought of it then. He  hadn’t even thought of it when he talked to Will ( _you hurt him, I don’t care if you’re the Prince of Wales, I’ll kill you)_ about Merlin’s magic, or when he discussed it with Morgana

_“you harpy—you knew!”_

_“So did you, blockhead.”_

_“But he is_ my _boyfriend. You’re supposed to share that type of stuff!” Morgana just arched an eyebrow at him._

He didn’t think of it when discussing magic bills with different MPs, charities or, when he had to, his father. How could he have missed this opportunity for so long? This line would definitely get him ahead in their running competition. He nudged Merlin.

“Wha—“Merlin asked, popcorn falling out of his mouth.

“Charming, Merlin.” Merlin gestured rudely. “Hey now _._ I just wanted you to know  that you must be a magician, because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

Merlin snorted. “That one was completely cheesy.”

“Hello, there. You must be a magician because you have bewitched me body and soul.”

“Now you’re just stealing from _Pride and Prejudice._ ”

“I am _not!”_

“Sure, babe. Whatever you say. Have some popcorn.” Arthur sat back grumpily and ate some popcorn. 


	13. Uther's last speech

“Stop fidgeting.”

Merlin glowered at Arthur. “I hate suits.”

“Yes, Love, I’m well aware, but, unfortunately, you’re dating me and suits are sometimes required.”

“Ugh, I want a divorce then.” Arthur sent a bemused look at Merlin who was flush with nerves. Merlin’s hands kept running up and down his suit, finding lint and straitening the pristinely pressed suit. Arthur reached over and grabbed one of Merlin’s hands. Merlin stilled.

“Relax, the public loves you. I love you, and I refuse to let you go.” Arthur brought Merlin into his arms. Merlin relaxed into him, returning the hug and resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I hate being looked at,” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s neck. His lips ghosted over Arthur’s skin and Arthur felt goose bumps erupt on his skin. He suppressed a shiver. Now was not the time. Arthur gently kissed Merlin’s head.

“Just pretend they’re your students.”

“It’s different. Half the people out their hate me because I’m dating you, another half hates me because, well, if they knew, that is, if they knew what I was.” Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin.

“Well, they don’t know that, and I’m glad you’re with me. Even Uther is being semi okay today and didn’t say anything when I said I was bringing you. The other people will have to deal.” Merlin looked up and brushed his lips against Arthur’s lips quickly before stepping away.

“Okay, I’m good. Pep talk was a success. Almost. I’m still not sure how this is going to go. Did you see the protestors out there? And the protestors protesting the protestors? I kind of want to add this to a chapter in my next book. I’ve never seen magic supporters and non-magic supporters protesting so, I guess, peacefully? I’ve yet to see a riot break out—“

“Breathe, Merls. I’m sure father isn’t going to do anything to incite a riot. He isn’t that stupid.” Merlin flashed Arthur a doubtful look.

“I’m sure.”

“Oi, that’s my father. He isn’t _all_ bad.”

“Well I guess he did make you and you are only slightly a prat.”

“Hang on—“ Merlin snatched another quick kiss and grinned. Arthur tried to look offended, but quickly melted under the power of Merlin’s 100 watt grin.

“Excuse me, Sir. Your presence is now required.” Arthur looked up at man who spoke. It was one of his father’s bodyguards. Arthur took Merlin’s hand and led him to the stage.

ooOOoo

Public appearances, Merlin found, could be quite boring. Uther droned on over the chanting of the protestor’s. He was speaking of the events of that year and had yet to talk about magic—just other frivolous matters and of the charities he was involved in. Merlin toned Uther out and just watched the crowd. It was vastly more interesting. He  snuck a peek at Arthur who seemed to be valiantly paying attention. Merlin watched Arthur suppress a yawn. He grinned and nudged Arthur. Arthur looked over and nudged him back. When Merlin looked to elbow him once again, Arthur grinned and grabbed Merlin’s hand. He placed a quick kiss on his knuckles before bringing their hands back down to their sides. Arthur kept Merlin’s in a tight grip and Merlin felt Arthur’s thumb begin to rub the outside of his hand. Merlin squeezed his hand. Arthur smiled softly before turning towards his father again.

“And now we must come to the matter of magic. Throughout my reign, I have tried to protect this country from the harmful effects of power hungry sorcerers who would only see the country brought to ruin…”

The crowd shifted and voices rose. Merlin shifted nervously. Arthur tensed.

“Before me today I see those in support of equal rights with magic users, which is a topic I found most disturbing. Through our policies, we have given non-magic users—the common people equal rights. Without them, sorcerers would be allowed a weapon not available to others. Magic is not something to be trifled with. It demands a price, which I am not willing to pay. If we allow sorcerers the full use of their power, the resulting chaos could be catastrophic, which is why I am in full support of the magic suppressor act. When a magic-user comes fully into his or her power, they must submit to a binding so they can protect themselves and their loved ones. This bill must come into being. I also propose that we lower the age of the registration age to prevent accidental magic. Even the young can…”

“Father!” Uther came to a shocked halt and looked at Arthur who was shaking his head in horror. Merlin didn’t think that Arthur was even aware that he had spoken out loud. Uther gave Arthur a stern look for interrupting. The crowd’s voices rose once again. Merlin heard angry shouts. Merlin himself could barely conceal his rage. He magic boiled under the surfaces. He could feel it bubbling out and trying to break free. His senses heightened, but he couldn’t focus on Uther’s voice. Something niggled him as off. The crowd’s mood had shifted to angry and there was something he couldn’t quite—his magic felt something off. Merlin barely felt as Arthur let go of his hand, took a deep breath and marched to his father’s side. What was it? He let his magic spring out and flood the area, searching for the…. _thing_ …that wasn’t right. If he could just—

Arthur stepped up to Uther and grabbed his father’s shoulder, bringing them face to face. Arthur opened his mouth. Merlin could feel Arthur’s rage radiate towards Uther. He could feel Arthur’s determination, he frustration—and his love for Merlin.

 Then Merlin found it.

Merlin’s eyes went wide and he tried to pull his magic towards Arthur—to shield him-to push him—he didn’t know.

Arthur had moved his father at just the wrong time. Something caught Arthur in the chest, and he flew back. Yelling. Screams. Uther landed next to Arthur.

Merlin saw red. His magic yanked towards the shooter, immobilizing him. Then Merlin rushed towards Arthur. His breathing erratic. His limbs felt heavy and felt like he was moving through water. Finally, thought it must have only been a dozen steps, Merlin was at Arthur’s side. There was so much blood! Merlin found the wound and pushed down, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood welled up between his fingers. Merlin choked on a sob. He heard Leon barking at someone on the phone. Hands joined Merlin’s. A jacket was shoved down onto Arthur’s wound. Merlin’s eyes blurred. Arthur’s face was so pale. Blood had puddled on the ground and Arthur’s hair was tinged and browny red. Merlin’s magic snapped. It raced down his arms and into Arthur.

_Ohmygodohmygod.Please work. Please work. I can’t lose him._

ooOOoo

Arthur’s eyes flicked toward Merlin. Merlin looked _wrecked_. His face was covered in snot and tears. But even grief looked beautiful on him. Arthur was sad that he had put that look on Merlin’s face. 

Warmth filled his body and fought the chill that had been encompassing his body. It was a weird sensation.

“M’lin.” Merlin’s eyes came back to focus and locked onto Arthur’s.

“Yes, baby, I’m right here. You’re fine. You’re gonna be just fine. I’ve got you and an ambulance is on its way.”

“M’ln. I love- love you.” Arthur coughed.

“Oh god oh god. Don’t talk Arthur. I love you too. You’ll be fine.”

Arthur focused on his next words carefully. He coughed before saying, “Hey-hey. If I had to ch-choose between –breathing—or, or, loving you, I” Arthur coughed. “I would say ‘I love you’ with my—my last breath.”

Arthur closed his eyes but heard Merlin make a strangled sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“You-you clotpole. I love you so much. Stay with me. You have to stay with me.”

Arthur tried to open his eyes again and he murmured, “Just-just hold me.”

Merlin let out another sob and Arthur embraced the darkness. 


	14. In Hospital

Breaking News:

“I still cannot believe what we just witnessed, Stan. What started out as an ordinary day for His Royal  Highness King Uther ended in tragedy. King Uther was in the middle of a speech about the restriction of magical rights when he and Prince Arthur were shot. Moments before the shot went off, the prince had approached his father, looking quite upset. Our guess is that the rumors about the arguments concerning magic between the King and his son were true and the Prince was finally going to speak out. Unfortunately, Prince Arthur got in the way of the shooters bullet. It seems that the prince was _not_ the shooter’s target. The shooter has since been brought into custody.

That wasn’t even the end of the shocking events that happened this morning. If any were wondering why the Prince has been more vocal against the king, the answer can be found by looking to the Prince’s right. Merlin Emrys, the Prince’s beau, is a professor at King’s College and has studied and written extensively on the history of magic and its value in society. It turns out, however, that Professor Emrys more than studies magical theory, but practices it as well.

This is a clip of Emrys right after the Prince went down. He practically _teleported_ the short distance between them, and after what looks like a few words spoken between the down prince and his boyfriend, I want the audience to look at Emrys’s hands and his eyes. They’re _gold._ As we’re all aware, glowing eyes are a sign of the magical and different colors mean different levels of strength. It seems that Merlin Emrys is a strong warlock—very strong in fact.

In the last few hours, we have discovered that Professor Emrys actually comes from a long line of powerful sorcerers—and not just sorcerers—but _dragonlords_. Could Professor Emrys carry the power to tame dragons as well as heal the Prince from a mortal wound? We’ll keep you updated.

At the moment, His Royal Highness and Prince Arthur are in hospital still in critical care. Stay tuned for the lastest updates. “

 

Update on the Royal Shooting:

“Just minutes ago, the Princess Morgana briefly talked to the press about her family’s condition and thanked everyone for their prayers and support. She also touched briefly on Emrys’ magic. Since her appearance, she has been at the hospital. Our sources say that she has been talking to the PM about the situation as well. I must say, she has been taking this entire situation quite gracefully…Here’s a clip.”

“Good evening everyone. Thank you so much for all of the prayers and the support you have shown my family and me. This is a trying time, and—and we’re just hoping for the best right now…I’ve also heard that people are concerned about my brother’s partner Professor Emrys. He is doing as well as any person who has just seen an assassination attempt on a loved one. If you are concerned about the fact that he has magic, however, it is a non-issue. Without it, as you have seen, the nation would already be mourning its prince. I, for one, am grateful for his actions in saving my brother and will _not_ be requiring him to register, take tests, or have his magic bound—not matter what my father’s policy is. Again, thank you for all of your support and I ask for your continued prayers as we wait for more news….”

ooOOoo

 

Arthur fought through several layers of fogginess trying to fight to the surface of consciousness. A warm weight grasped his hand. He focused on it-- its warmth, its strength, its realness. He slowly blinked away the heaviness in his eyes. Everything blurred and his head spun. He squinted. The world shifted slowly into focus. Arthur spotted a mess of dark hair attached to rather large ears and smiled. Merlin’s head rested on the bed next to their entwined hands. Arthur could feel the soft huffs of breath on his hand. Merlin made a sound and nuzzled closer to Arthur’s hip. Arthur smiled dopily down at him. His eyes traced Merlin’s cheekbones and his endearing ears. His hand twitched in want to touch, but he didn’t want to pull away from Merlin’s grasp. Using his other hand required moving his torso and that didn’t feel like much of an option either. His chest still ached and breathing was a little painful, making his breaths come out shaky and broken.   

A movement caught his eye. He looked up at the muted TV. Captions ran along the bottom, but Arthur didn’t bother to look at them. Morgana looked beaten down-not that anyone else besides Arthur would notice. He could see it in the slight slump in her shoulders and the barely noticeable strain on her face. However, her eyes shone with confidence. Arthur had never been more proud of her. As if summoned by his thoughts, a ruffled Morgana yawned while walking into his private room. One graceful hand covered her mouth while the other held a Starbucks tray of coffee, which she almost dropped when she noticed Arthur’s eyes on her.

“Arthur!—“

“Shhh!” Arthur nodded toward the sleeping Merlin. “He looks exhausted.”

Morgana set the drinks down and slipped to his side opposite of Merlin. She grasped his free hand.

“You are a terrible brother to make me worry like that.” Morgana sniffled and blinked several times to clear her eyes of unshed tears. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had—had…” Morgana shut her eyes against the imagined pain.

“You would rule beautifully and terrifyingly. I would expect no less from a tyrant like you.” Morgana smiled shakily.

“Arthur...thanks. I love you. You know that, right? You’re my favorite brother, and I can’t imagine life without you.”

“Morgana, I’m your only brother.”

“Shut up! We are supposed to be having a lovely brother/sister moment! You ruin everything…” Arthur chuckled and then gasped in pain. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillows again.

“Hnng. This sucks.” Morgana stroked his hair, trying to comfort Arthur—just like he had when she had had nightmares and snuck into his room. She wished she could take away his pain just as he had chased away the nightmares.

“I know, darling. You’ve been so strong, and Merlin…” Morgana trailed off and looked at Merlin. “He’s barely left your side. He’s been a dear, but he is in a bit of spot.” Arthur looked at Morgana questioningly.

“Oh! You wouldn’t know, would you? Stupid of me really to forget that part—“

“Morgana.”

“Yes, of course. Merlin outed himself. As in, when you were shot, he kind of, um, lost it? It was a little frightening. He secured the shooter almost immediately after he had fired and he, like teleported to you and he…he _healed_ you. Well, mostly he healed you.  He said he couldn’t heal you all the way because natural healing in stronger, or something of the sort. Anyway, it was all very impressive and the public is, well, hmm, not panicked or anything. I think they’re impressed, but he is, er, breaking the law. I told them that he wouldn’t be punished, but it’s your decision, ultimately.” Morgana broke off.

“What about-about father?” Arthur’s voice wavered.

“He’s, oh Arthur!” Tears finally escaped and fell down Morgana’s cheeks. “He, he was shot right after you. Merlin couldn’t—He isn’t gone—yet, but the doctor’s aren’t—aren’t hopeful. He isn’t very aware and he—he—they think he only has a few days left. I hoped you would wake soon enough to say goodbye.” Morgana pulled her hand free and covered her face as sobbed racked her body. “The worst part is, is that I’m not—I shouldn’t be that sad. I—Uther made me so angry—but God damn it! How can I still love him? Why does it still hurt, Arthur?” Arthur reached for her and Morgana let herself be pulled into an awkward hug. She cried into his neck and Arthur’s tears fell quietly into her curls.

After several moments, Morgana pulled away and dashed the tears from her eyes. “Okay, Okay. I need to go and do important stuff since you are lazing about.” Morgana took one last shaky breath, kissed Arthur on the forehead and then strode out of the room.

Arthur resumed watching the subtle changes of Merlin’s face. God, he was beautiful.

ooOOoo

 Finally, Merlin stirred. He frowned at his hand in confusion before realizing where he was. Oh God, Arthur! His head shot up. Arthur’s eyes were still closed. He sighed. Maybe his magic hadn’t worked. Maybe the doctors had it wrong and Arthur would never wake and and—Merlin bit down a sob. His chest heaved. Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s hand before pushing it against his cheek and keeping it there.

Arthur would be fine. Arthur would be fine. Arthur would be—

“M’ln. I t’nk you’re squeezing my hnd too tight. I can’t feel it.” Arthur blinked sleepily at Merlin with a lazy half smile on his face. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. Merlin beamed at him.

“You’re alive! I mean awake! O my God, Arthur. I love you so much. Don’t ever do that to me again. I can’t—I can’t –Without you things don’t—Just don’t. I love you. Don’t leave me.” Merlin sobbed and buried his face in Arthur’s hip.

“Oh, my darling. I’m fine thanks to you. As soon as I’m able I’ll let the whole world know how grateful, but right now, I want you to climb up here, and let me show you how grateful I am. I want to personally reward you.” Arthur tugged on Merlin’s hand. Merlin sat up and threw his hands around Arthur’s neck and hugged him tight.

“Carefully!” Arthur yelped. Merlin jumped back and looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry!”

“Just careful. Come on. Get in here with me.” Merlin carefully crawled into the bed and laid himself next to Arthur, snuggling into his side. Merlin breathed deeply, inhaling Arthur’s scent, which was only slightly soiled by hospital smell.

“I love you,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur looked down dopily and smiled before leaning down and kissing Merlin. Just a bare brushing of lips. Merlin adjusted himself on the bed before deepening the kiss, sucking on Arthur’s lower lip and then adding tongues to the mix.

“You scared me.” Merlin when they broke a part to breathe.

“I know.” Arthur kissed Merlin again. “But you saved me.”

“What if I can’t next time? What if I fail?”

“Not going to happen.”

“But what if—“

“No, we can’t live in what ifs. How about we live in kisses and _kisses_ and we can just make the best of each day.”

“You just sounded like a Hallmark card.”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin. I’m an invalid. I’m allowed such things.”

“Hmm, right.” Merlin stole a kiss from Arthur’s pout.

“Mmm, yes, more of that please. I like this treatment much better.” Merlin smiled against Arthur’s lips.

“You’re wish is my command, sire.”


	15. Epilogue

Excerpt from The Telegraph:

The  King Uther’s decree that all magic users registering has been vetoed by parliament. They cite that that it is an infringement on a person’s rights to make them register, but if they would like to register, magic users will be offered a mentor to help them learn the basics of magic so that they will have a better understanding of what they can do. You can register at the following locations…

Excerpt from the Independent:

Today Prince Arthur had his first public appearance since his assassination attempt several weeks ago. He attended a charity function that was in support of education for young magic users. His boyfriend Merlin Emrys attended with him and was seen helping many young warlocks make magical globes of blue light—much to the delight of many of these youngsters. See a picture of the event on the next page….

Excerpt from the Sun

A BIG ROYAL WEDDING!

After much speculation, the question has been popped. King Arthur finally proposed to his boyfriend of 2 years while on holiday. The soon to be Prince Consort showed off his new platinum engagement band at their engagement party last night. Reportedly Princess Morgana surprised the two with the party, throwing it together after the King had told her of his weekend plans. The date has been set for….

 

ooOOoo

            Merlin snuffled and snuggled into Arthur’s warmth, rubbing his nose into Arthur neck. How had he ended up here? If someone had told him several years ago that he would one day be marrying magic hating King Uther’s son and living in a country that has full embraced that magic community, he would have told them they were bonkers. Yet here he was, on his honeymoon, with Arthur. And Arthur ,bathed in the broken sunlight coming in the window, stilled looked like the Sun God himself. All warmth and solid and perfectly lovely-except when he was being a prat, but Merlin could overlook that most of the time.

 

            Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck, followed by a lick and a nibble. Arthur squeezed Merlin tighter, and tilted his head to give Merlin better access.

 

“Morning husband.” Merlin mummuered.

Arthur’s smile lit up the room. Arthur directed the beam toward his husband. Yes, most definitely Merlin’s  sun god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I know it isn't awesome, but I figured I had let this alone for too long, and since life has been a bit busy lately, I won't have the time to properly sit down and write a good ending. Thank you for all of the support and for reading my story!


End file.
